Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Facium
by cerberus angel
Summary: "You can't possibly think that," Rachel blinked back tears as her voice cracked. "You have to-" "Aut viam inveniam facium." "What does that mean?" "I'll either find a way or make one." Determination burned in his gaze unwavering as he held hers.-Sequel to What We Are. The time has come for Sam to go through his second transformation and Rachel has decided to go through the Turning.
1. Prologue

"_**Do you remember the way**_

_**That you touched me before**_

_**All the trembling sweetness **_

_**I loved and adored"**_

_**-My Skin (Natalie Merchant) **_

There were little things Simon took joy in nowadays. One was hanging out with Rachel and the second was letting time slip him by looking at nature. At the moment since Sam had told him the day before that he would be escorting Rachel to school, Simon found himself with free time in the morning. At the moment, to kill time, he was laying on the grass staring at the sky. There was nothing exciting except for gray clouds and, if he were lucky, he would catch a hint of sky blue between the clouds. He hadn't seen the sun since that fateful day two years ago and there were moments he found himself missing it; its warmth and its promise for a new tomorrow.

"Excuse me."

Simon frowned when a girl with slight Asian features, dark brown hair that fell over one shoulder in curls and honey eyes blocked his view of the sky.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm new here and I don't know my way around. I need help looking for the admissions office." She looked away as her face heated up when he remained quiet. The rapid beating of her heart was very unsettling to her.

The wind blew and with it carried her scent of something sweet. For the first time in two years, he heard a low growl in his mind. _"It can't be…"_

"All I need is directions, if it's not too much," she said, feeling self-conscious when his gaze did not waver from her form._**"It can't be…" **_Her wolf whispered as a shiver went down her spine when his eyes flashed blue for a moment.

"_**Who…" **_Simon sat up causing, her to take a step back as he turned to face her. _**"…is she?" **_ He could see the shock in her gaze as he stood up and closed the distance between them. "Once you go inside the main building, continue walking straight and on the first corner take a right. It's the last door on the left."

"Thank you," she said quickly, before scurrying away.

At the moment, she reminded him more of a rabbit than a wolf. He remembered a week ago Rachel telling him excitedly about a new she-wolf moving in with her daughter, but now he regretted not paying more attention to what Rachel had been trying to tell him. The wolf in him gave a slight whimper as she entered the building and disappeared from his sight._**"Go after her." **_But Simon remained standing in his spot, not knowing what to think of the feelings tearing through him.

"Simon!"

He whipped around just in time to catch Rachel in his arms as she slammed into him with a hug. "Isn't someone happy today?"

"Of course," Rachel grinned when he put her down.

Simon looked over her head to see Sam approaching with at a slower pace and a frown. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing…he's worried about today."

He knew what she was referring to. Today was the day that Shelby and Rachel will meet with Dwight, Mary and Sam to discuss what will happen on his eighteenth birthday, and what Rachel and Sam have decided. The whole town, by tomorrow, will know the decision of their future alpha and his mate.

When Sam reached them, Rachel wrapped her arms around him. He sighed and held her closer to him, not wanting to let go. Today they were finally going to address the issue he had been avoiding for two years.

"So I think I met the new girl in town," Simon said, breaking through the tension.

Sam looked at him grateful, while Rachel in surprise. "Really? You met Sunshine?" Sam noticed the way Simon's eyes slightly widened.

"That's her name?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Rachel looked at him confused. "I told you."

The wolf in him grinned, while he outwardly frowned.

* * *

Dwight looked at his eldest son with his mate seated across from him. He felt Mary's hand on his right shoulder, giving him support. Shelby stood on Dwight's left, looking between Rachel and Sam. Simon stood in front of the door that was the only entrance and exit toward Dwight's study. "As you already know, Sam's birthday is within a week," the alpha addressed both teens. "Rachel, Mary will inform you of what to expect on the day and Shelby will be there for you as support, but when the day arrives it will only be you and Sam."

Rachel nodded wordlessly.

"Have the both of you discussed your options?"

"Options?" Rachel looked at him curiously.

"You have two." Dwight smiled at her gently. "The first being that you will help ease Sam into his transformation by letting him claim you. The second option being you will do exactly like the first, but you will go through the turning and bind yourself to him."

"I want to go with the second one." The moment those words left her lips, Sam went tense, Dwight gritted his teeth, Mary looked at her surprised, while Shelby smiled at her daughter. They had talked about this for the past two years, so she was able to get used to the idea. If she couldn't change her mind then no one was going to be able to.

"Rachel, I want you to know that the turning isn't a painless process," Dwight said, trying to break it gently to her.

"I know it's not." Rachel met his gaze. "It's painful and it can lead to death. I did my research on the matter."

"And yet you'll through with it," Sam snapped, surprising his parents and Shelby.

"It's my choice."

"It's our choice!" he roared, standing up and glaring down at her. "It's ours because in the end it will affect the both of us!"

"Is it horrible of me for wanting to spend immortality with you?" Her voice rose as she stood from her chair and faced her mate.

"It's not guaranteed that you will survive!"

"And it's not guarantee that I will die!" Rachel took a step toward him. "You seem to forget I'm not just a mortal but a sorceress!" She stomped her foot.

"Why can't you just be content with the years we can have?" Sam asked with sorrow in his gaze.

"Because I refuse for you to watch me die."

"Either way, you are damning me to that fate!"

"So then in the end it doesn't matter what I choose because in your point of view we are screwed!" Rachel screeched, feeling her eyes gather with tears at the realization that he will not fight for them.

Sam remained silent.

"In the end, whether you're with me or against me, I will go through the turning."

"What makes you so sure I will cooperate?"

"Then I will grow to resent you for making me live a life in a way I do not wish to."

This time, he felt like she punched him in the gut and the tear that slid down her face begged for him to aid her in her quest, but he couldn't. The thought of losing Rachel sooner than later hurt far more than he could bear and clouded his judgment. "Then I will have to remind you why love me."

"I was hoping you wouldn't force this matter." Rachel closed her eyes as more tears streamed down her face. "I was hoping that these last few days I'll have you by my side."

"You do. I'll do anything you ask except for that."

"Then you will lose me."

"What are y—"

"I guess you were right." She let out a humorless chuckle. "We are damned to lose each other." Not waiting for him to respond, Rachel turned to Mary. "What time would you like for us to start our sessions?"

"Is after school all right with you?"

"It's perfect," Rachel smiled at her before looking at Dwight. "I'll see you tomorrow and I'm sorry for raising my voice."

"It's understandable, sweetheart." Dwight gave her a sad smile. "You can yell whenever you feel like."

This time a small genuine smile graced her lips before she looked at her mother. "Can we go home? I'm feeling really tired right now."

"Of course." Shelby smiled at Dwight and Mary in farewell before waving at Sam as she walked passed her daughter.

"Rachel, I—"

She placed her hand on his chest to keep him from coming closer to her. "I think it's best if we put some distance between each other."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Sam placed his hand over hers and grasped it gently in his.

"I don't think that's possible." She looked him in the eyes. "But at this moment, more than anything, I wish it was." The hurt in his gaze had her wanting to take the words back, but she couldn't. Not if she wanted him to see her point. She needed his support more than anything because it was with him that she wanted to spend immortality with. "Simon is going to be escorting me to school from tomorrow onwards." She didn't wait for his response as she pulled her hand from his grasp and walked away from him.

Simon tried not to let the glare Sam was giving him get to him as he moved out of Rachel's way and opened the door for both Shelby and her. "Goodnight," He told the Evans family before walking out and closing the door behind him as he followed the Berry family. He knew that he was going to have to play mediator between Sam and Rachel again. After all, it wasn't the first time they fought, but Simon felt this one was going to be much harder to settle.

Sam tried to calm the raging emotions within him as he looked at the closed door and took deep breaths. Before his parents could tell him anything, he stormed out of the study and into his room. The door of his room slammed, echoing through the house.

"What are we going to do?" Dwight asked, burying his face into his hands.

Mary wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "All we can do is wait and hope that Sam and Rachel come to an accord."

The sound of two doors opening had them looking up and into the hallway only to see Stacy and Stevie sticking out their heads from their rooms. "Is Sam going to be okay?" Stacy asked, worried.

Stevie frowned, worried. "He sounded really mad."

"Don't worry." Their mother smiled at them reassuringly. "He just needs some time alone to think."

The two children nodded before retreating into their own rooms again, missing the look of worry both their parents shared.

AN: I want to give a huge thank you to my beta MissBreePhoenix for looking over this chapter. =)

AN 2: So it has finally begun. ;) I hope you enjoyed the prologue. The next chapter will hopefully feature the others. Please leave a review telling me what you think. 15+ reviews is all I ask for and I will update as soon as I get the chance. (^_^)

AN 3: I made a cover for this fic, but it doesn't look right in this website, so if you want to see it go to my twitter, I posted it up there. =D


	2. Chapter 1

**"**_**She took my heart, **_

_**I think she took my soul**_

_**With the moon I run**_

_**Far from the carnage of the fiery sun"**_

_**-Closer (Kings of Leon)**_

"What the hell happened?"

Sam took out his folder from his backpack before shoving it in his locker and looked over his shoulder to see an irritated Puck. "What do you mean?"

"Don't start playing stupid, Sam," he growled glaring at him. "Quinn practically dragged me from my room to try and eavesdrop on my mom's conversation with your mom on the phone. All we could catch was that you and Rachel got in a huge argument, and you almost drove her to tears."

Sam remained silent and let Puck rant as he continued to sort through his school supplies, trying to remember what he needed for his first class.

"Quinn kept giving me an earful last night about setting you straight."

"So you've come to carry out her order instead of concern for a friend."

Puck sighed as Sam turned to face him. "You know that's not what I meant."

Before they could carry out their conversation Sam was distracted as he looked over Puck's shoulder and saw Rachel walk through the entrance with Simon right behind her. The small smile on her lips had him clenching his hands into fists as he was hit with wave of longing. It should have been him making her smile. _**"Go to her."**_

"What are you looking at?" Puck looked over his shoulder to see what had caught his best friend's attention. "Oh…"

"She wants to go through the Turning," Sam hissed.

Puck's head snapped back to face him in shock. "Dude, I had no id—"

The sound of Sam's locker slamming shut cut him off. He didn't wait for Puck to finish his sentence as he swung his backpack over one shoulder and walked away. "Sam, wait up." Puck quickly followed him.

If Sam had risked a glance at Rachel, he would have seen the hurt glistening in her eyes.

* * *

Simon sighed inwardly as he watched Sam storm through the hallway with Puck right behind him. He glanced at Rachel to see her close off again after trying most of the morning to coax a smile out of her only for it to vanish instantly when her eyes landed on Sam. A part of him felt sad when he saw the evidence surrounding her eyes that she had cried herself to sleep. He had to stop himself from running after Sam; cuffing the future alpha by the back of his neck only to drag him back to Rachel and lock them up in a room until they were forced to discuss Rachel's decision in depth.

"I'm scared," Rachel whispered.

He looked at her surprised. This was the first time she approached the topic of last night. "Of dying?"

"That's only part of it," she answered honestly. "I'm more scared of losing him…I don't want to face the Turning alone, Simon. I want him by my side." Her voice cracked at the end.

Without hesitation, Simon pulled her into his arms to cover her from view as she had a small breakdown in the middle of the hallway and glared at anyone who dared to look at them—allowing her a veil of privacy. He felt the emotions wreaking havoc over her as her body trembled. "I'll talk to him."

"Don't," Rachel muttered into his chest. "I want him to come to terms by himself and not because he was forced."

"Now you are asking for the impossible," Simon teased lightly, trying to break through the emotions raging through her. "You know how hard-headed Sam can be."

A chuckle slipped from her lips as she sniffed. "That's one of the reasons I love him."

A small smile graced his lips as he held her tighter, inwardly cheering for her and Sam. Even if they were in an argument, they could still remember the reasons they loved each other. _**"You're such a cheerleader." **_His wolf taunted, chuckling. Simon simply ignored it.

"Look at me," Rachel sighed, pulling away. "I'm such a mess."

"I can think of someone who would gladly tell you otherwise," he winked, causing her to chuckle again.

* * *

It was finally lunchtime when Puck was able to pull Sam into a classroom he believed to be empty, only to stop in his tracks and cursed as he quickly turned around. "How many times do I have to tell you to get a fucking room?"

Sam didn't bother to give the vampire any privacy as he got off the demoness he had pinned to the table under him.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Finn asked in a condescending tone, not liking the fact that his time with Santana had been interrupted. He assisted Santana in fixing her clothes and getting her off the table before placing her gently back on her feet.

Puck turned back around and looked at her. "There's some blood on you." He pointed at his neck, causing Santana to slightly gasp and wipe at her own neck only to feel nothing was there.

"Bastard," she growled, causing him to chuckle.

"I'm just surprised the both of you haven't gotten caught considering how you be going at it like rabbits."

"I'm sorry, Puck, but I do not comprehend your simile," Finn frowned. "How can you compare us to an animal? We are beings that far surpass that."

Puck gave Santana a disbelieving look only for Santana to smile at Finn adoringly.

"…Bazinga…" Finn grinned. "I do get it."

"Damn it, Santana. Don't tell me you had him watching the _Big Bang Theory_?"

"Sorry, it was either that or _Vampire Diaries_."

"I'm not too keen on watching shows that have vampires in them."

"_True Blood_ might change your mind."

"_True Blood_?"

"I think we can get some creative ideas from that show." Santana trailed her hand down Finn's chest before hooking a finger in one of his jean's belt loops.

"That sounds interesting."

"Oh, God help us all," Puck visibly shuddered. "I swear, if both you start making out again, I will kick you out of this classroom."

"Oh, cheer up, Puck." Finn wrapped an arm around Santana's shoulders. "It's not our fault you're not getting any from Quinn."

"You did not just say that!" Puck cursed as Finn and Santana snickered. When he heard Sam choke on a laugh he turned to him. "Not you, too."

"No comment," Sam cleared his throat; but it wasn't long before Santana, Finn and him burst out laughing causing Puck to wonder how they around to discussing about his love life.

"Enough about my love life with Quinn."

"I think you forgot to add nonexistent in that sentence, Puck."

"You can shove it, Santana."

"There will be none of that shoving on my girl," Finn said in such a serious tone that made the other two males burst out laughing, while Santana simply placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay enough messing around." Santana looked at Sam and Puck. "What are you two up to?"

"Clearly Puck wanted to talk to Sam about something."

She glanced at her boyfriend before looking back at them. "Does this have to do with Rachel crying in the hallway this morning?"

"What?" Sam looked at her, worried.

"You didn't know?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would have considering all the gossip that goes around and you being the reason she cried herself to sleep last night."

"Santana," Finn warned when he saw Sam's emerald eyes flash an eerie blue for second before returning back to their normal color.

**"**_**Stop hurting her!" **_His wolf growled viciously. _**"Go to her!"**_

"_It's not that fucking simple!" _Sam snapped back mentally. _"We could lose her if I agree!" _The thought of Rachel dying had his wolf whimpering. _**"…But she's ours…I don't want to lose her."**_

"I'm just saying the truth," she shook her head. "Sam, you need to get your shit straight."

"It's not that simple."

"Of course it is."

"She wants to go through the Turning!"

For a moment Santana was stunned. She knew the risk. "It's her choice." This time she did see Sam's eyes turn an eerie blue.

**"**_**You don't know anything!" **_Sam growled, causing Finn to move in front of Santana and Puck to grab Sam by the arm in case he tried to make a move toward her. _**"How dare you open your mouth and speak as if you know our law? As if you know the pain of losing a mate, demoness!"**_

"You should watch the tone you address me with, wolf." Santana's eyes went pitch black as she tried to step pass Finn only for him to hold her back.

**"**_**Or what?" **_Sam chuckled. _**"I could rip you limb for limb."**_

"I dare you," she taunted, grinning.

"Sam!" Puck held him back as he tried to make a grab for Santana. "Control yourself!"

Finn didn't waste any time in wrapping an arm around her and in a blink of an eye maneuvered them to the other end of the classroom.

The classroom door burst open as Tina ran in. "Santana!" She frantically looked for the demoness when she felt her slight distress and saw her grinning. It was then she followed her gaze and saw a struggling Puck who was holding back Sam.

**"**_**Are you with me or against me?"**_ When Tina remained silent the wolf growled. _**"If you're not with me, then you're against me!"**_

"Get out the way!" Puck warned as Sam made a grab for her. When his hand was centimeters from latching onto her another hand grabbed his wrist and slammed it against the wall, crushing the bone. "Don't hurt him," he hissed at Mike who had grabbed Sam's wrist and had wrapped his other hand around his throat. Both wolves succeed in pinning him against the wall, but their victory was short lived. _**"Let go!" **_Sam kneed Puck in the stomach causing him to loosen his grip; he was able to pull his arm from his grasp and punch him across the face. With his free hand, he grabbed Mike by the hair and slammed his head against the wall.

"Stop!" Tina cried out as she grabbed Sam's arm to keep him from hurting Mike anymore.

Seeing the tears pooling in her eyes caused the wolf in Sam to stop its assault. The anger in him died instantly when he saw the fear in them and was forced to reflect on his own. He let go of Mike and gently cupped the back of Tina's neck, pulling her closer until as she could see were his eyes. Mike went tense beside him, waiting to pounce if he tried hurting her. _**"Do you have any idea how many times in the past two years I avoided the topic of my second transformation? How many times I purposely distracted her from telling me her choice because I knew what she had already chosen? I didn't want to hear it…I didn't want to face it. The thought of seeing her writher in pain and not being able to do anything to ease it, of losing her again, but this time I can't hold onto any hope. She won't be in a coma, but dead…dead to me." **_He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. _**"Why do I have to face this again…why do we always return to this dark place? She accused me last night of believing our relationship is damned. Am I a soulless being for believing that?" **_His eyes snapped open and met her gaze wanting to see an answer, but only saw sadness and felt the tear that slid down her face brush against his cheek. _**"Answer me!"**_

"It doesn't." His hold on her loosened and she was able to pull back and place some distance between them. Mike let Sam go, stepping between him and Tina acting as a barrier. "You're scared," she said from behind him.

**"**_**Scared?" **_he chuckled. _**"I have looked death in the face—"**_

"But that's different," Santana cut him off as she stepped away from Finn and walked toward him. "It's not about you facing death. This is about watching helplessly as Rachel fights for life, while you are helpless to aid her. This makes you doubt your right as her mate. How can you be her mate when the time she needs you most you can't even lift a finger to help her."

**"**…_**I might have been wrong about you, demoness."**_

She knew that was his way of apologizing and watched with fascination as Sam's eyes began to rapidly change between green and blue. His hand clutched onto his head as if trying to fight back a migraine. Finn came to stand beside and when he tried placing her behind him, she shook her head. "It's okay," she whispered to him as the sapphire in Sam's eyes rescinded until there was only emerald.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered before looking at Puck, Mike and Tina. "I didn't mean to."

"Sam…" Puck walked toward him cautiously.

"Sam!" The door to the classroom slammed open as Blaine rushed in with Kurt behind him. "You have some fucking explaining to do!"

"I'm sorry."

Puck took another step toward him when he saw the panic in his gaze. "Sam, do—"

"I have to go." Before anyone could say anything Sam ran out the classroom.

"Where the hell does he think he's going?"

"Blaine, you have the worst fucking timing!" Puck snapped, shoving passed him to go after Sam.

"Let him go." The sharp tone in Finn's voice had them freezing. "Right now more than anything he needs time to think."

"Okay then." Blaine met his gaze evenly. "Would someone tell me what exactly is going on between Sam and Rachel?"

"It's the least I can do for him," Santana sighed before glancing at her boyfriend. "Remind me to give him some pointers later on how to vent instead of bottling everything away and combusting on everyone when he can't keep his shit together."

* * *

"Shelby," Mary called out to her friend as she stepped inside the house. When no response came, she walked further in. "Shelby!"

"I'm in parlor!"

Mary made her way passed the living room, stairs and kitchen until she stopped by the last room on the first floor. "What are you doing?" she asked, surprised when she saw mountains of books piled on the floor with a few scattered around open. Anne sat on the couch with a book in her hands as she frowned and turned the page. Emma was sitting on the ground looking through three books at a time effortlessly. Claire stood in front of the bookshelf looking for a specific book as she held a book open in one of her hands. She would occasionally glance back down at it before continuing her search.

"Hi, Mary," Evelyn smiled at her as she easily picked up a pile of twenty hardcover books that appeared to be over five hundred pages each and placed it on Shelby's desk, who was writing frantically on a notebook.

"What are we missing in this equation?" Emily asked the group of women. "Even if we do find a spell that will lessen the pain physically, it will not aid Rachel mentally."

"I don't think we can aid her with the mental process." Claire looked over her shoulder.

"The wolf will surely tear her mentality to shreds," Emma spoke up. "Especially if she's not used to mind intrusion."

"It won't matter in the end," Mary spoke up, causing all the women to look at her.

"How can you say that?" Emily gasped. "What about five cases in which those women survived?"

"If you read the file carefully each of those women had a small percentage of the werewolf gene, which would explain why they survived compared to the other mortals."

"So you're practically saying that there is no chance Rachel will survive?" Claire slammed the book closed and glared at her. Over the past two years she had become very protective of Rachel and even appointed herself as another protector along with her husband for the future alpha's mate following in their son's footsteps.

"What I'm trying to say is that all of us might be looking at the situation wrongly." Mary met her gaze evenly. "Do you now remember the reason why the mortals had gone through the Turning?"

Anne looked at her curiously. "They wanted immortality."

"That's partially the answer."

"The wolves needed their mate to match them in power."

"Precisely." Mary smirked at Claire who had caught on quickly. "Rachel is the strongest sorceress in her generation and she proved it two years ago, why should she go through the turning?"

"Because of the binding," Shelby smiled at Mary, finally understanding what she meant. The answer had been right there under their noses the entire time.

"I'm stuck between loving you and hating you." Claire walked toward her and pulled the younger woman's cheeks, bringing back memories of a time when they had been younger. "Why couldn't you intrude on us sooner?"

"Well, you should have included me in your little club," she winked.

"Sorry about that," Shelby smiled sheepishly. "Rachel asked me specifically not to tell you because she was worried that you would be disappointed in her."

"As if I can ever be disappointed in her." Mary followed Claire to the bookshelf.

"So let me get this straight," Emma spoke up, causing all of the women to look at her. "We are trying to find a spell that will bind their life source together?"

"That about sums it up."

"And we have a little over an hour to keep looking for it until Shelby and I have to head over to my house to meet with Rachel."

* * *

"What happened with you?" Rachel asked with concern the moment Puck sat across from her at the lunch table and beside Quinn with a nasty bruise forming on his cheek.

"I ran into someone's open locker," Puck responded before stealing a strawberry from Quinn's lunch tray. He met his mate's gaze and knew this conversation was far from over.

Rachel wordlessly reached across the table and placed her hand gently on his cheek, causing Puck almost jump, but calmed down when he felt something warm soothe the pain from the bruise. "There, now no one will know about your embarrassing accident."

Mike chuckled as he took a seat next to her. "Don't tell me you hit an open locker, too?" Rachel asked, seeing the white bandage wrapped his forehead.

"Nope, I tripped down the stairs."

"What is up with you two being klutzes today?" Rachel placed a hand on his forehead and healed with wound.

"Thank you." Mike took off the bandage quickly.

"Is there anyone else who got hurt?" Rachel asked, looking around the table.

"No princess," Finn responded giving her a cheeky smile. "The only ones who appear hurt are the wolves." He glanced at Simon. "Are you feeling well today?"

"I think s—" He bit back a curse when Finn stomped on his foot.

"Are you feeling well?" Rachel looked at him concerned.

"He might be feeling under the weather." Finn placed a hand on his forehead and gave him a look that practically said to play along. "Sam was complaining about a headache earlier."

Rachel looked at him surprised. "Where is he right now?"

"He left home."

"I should g—"

"Don't," Finn shook his head. "He said it was nothing a nap couldn't fix."

Rachel bit her bottom lip, contemplating whether to listen to Finn and leave Sam alone or go to him.

"I'll head home for the day." Simon stood up and looked at Rachel. "I'll stop on my way and check on Sam. I'll text you about his condition."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"I trust that you will walk with Rachel after school." He glanced at Finn.

"You can rest assure that Rachel will be safe with me." Finn looked at Rachel. "What do you say we grab an ice cream afterschool?"

"I have to go to Sam's house and talk with Mary."

"We can stop at the market along the way."

"I don't know."

"It's not an option, Rachel," Finn told her sternly. "You need some sugar in your system."

Puck and Mike snickered at his choice of words.

* * *

"I believe this is the first time we cross paths here."

Sam looked over his shoulder to see none other than Sylar Lockhart holding a box of hostess cup cakes. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding. I'll ju—"

"Stay where you are." Sylar took a seat beside him. "There's a reason you came to visit my son. I don't want to cut your visit short."

"There must be a reason for you, too."

"I came to leave Ralph his weekly snack."

Sam watched amused as Sylar set the box of hostess by the gravestone. "So you're the culprit."

"What?" He looked at the teen confused.

"Simon has been complaining about someone leaving snacks on Ralph's grave and him having to clean it up before the ants could get it."

Sylar chuckled as he imagined Simon fuming as he grumbled and picked up the box of hostess. "A little birdie told me about there being trouble in paradise."

"So you heard about last night?"

"It was hard not to with Claire throwing a fit after she got a call from Anne."

"I don't know what to do." Sam continued to stare at Ralph's gravestone. "I was hoping that if I came here…Ralph might give me a sign."

"How long have you been here?"

"Almost an hour."

"Maybe the reason he hasn't given you a sign is because he trusts your judgment."

"How can he when I can't even trust myself right now?"

"Sam, it's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared…"

"Yes, you are and trust me if you weren't then that would mean you don't love Rachel, and we will not be having this conversation. Instead I would wipe the floor with you and have to explain to Dwight why I beat you to an inch of your life. Trust me when I say that it's not a conversation I would like to ever have with the alpha." Sylar glanced at him. "The moment you accept your fear then you can begin to see more clearly. Fear will no longer cloud your judgment and then you will be trusted with yourself again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not, but I have faith in both you and Rachel." Sylar ruffled his hair. "If all else fails believe in your love for Rachel and her love for you. That girl could have walked out on you but she didn't, Sam. She chose to stay with you and now it's your turn to decide whether to stay by her side or turn your back on her."

"I want to stay by her side."

"Good." Sylar reached for the box of hostess and handed it to Sam. "I think you are in more need of comfort food that consists of sweets instead of Ralph. I don't think he would mind sharing."

"So I finally caught the culprit."

Sylar and Sam looked over their shoulders to see Simon approaching them. "Well, it's been nice talking to you. Send my regards to your parents." Sylar stood up and met Simon halfway. He ruffled his hair affectionately. "Don't punish the poor boy too severely, he's been having a bad day." Before Simon could comment, Sylar tucked his hands into his pockets and began to whistle as he walked away.

"I would just like to say I'm innocent here," Sam said as Simon took a seat beside him.

"I kind of figured out it was Sylar leaving the treats considering Claire was against buying them for Ralph," Simon smiled, remembering the times Sylar made Ralph hide the hostess in his closet and would only take them out when Claire had gone to run an errand. It was then Simon had figured out from which parent Ralph had inherited his sweet tooth from.

"Want one?" Sam asked as he took one out the box.

"Sure." He grabbed the hostess from Sam's hand. "So I heard you had a headache."

"More like I went berserk," Sam mumbled before taking a bite from the cupcake.

* * *

"I thought when you meant buy ice cream you were going to get me a cone?"

"Well, this is better." Finn held a small bucket of cookies n' cream ice cream in his arm and handed her one of the spoons he bought. "I began craving some."

"I thought you couldn't eat," Rachel said curiously as she grabbed the spoon and dug in.

"Well, it's not that I can't. I just refuse to for the most part. Only a few things are exceptions."

"Like ice cream."

"Exactly!" Finn exclaimed, grabbing a spoonful.

"Do you ever get a brain freeze?"

He swallowed before answering. "I don't know…" And looked at the ice cream bucket in wonder.

"Give it a go." She cheered him on as his hand became a blur and scooped the ice cream rapidly.

Almost close to finishing, Finn stopped and groaned. "No wonder Mother always said too much of one thing is bad for you." He rubbed the front of his forehead trying to create some warmth from the cold pain the front of his head seemed to be suffering.

"Congratulations!" Rachel grinned. "How does it feel to have your first brain freeze?"

"Bloody horrific."

She simply chuckled as she finished off the ice cream.

* * *

Rachel glanced between her mother and Mary nervously who kept glancing at each other.

"As you already know, Sam's eighteenth birthday is in six days." Mary took a seat across from her. "I'm supposed to slowly break down the process of what is going to happen."

She nodded but remained quiet.

"If at any moment you have questions feel free to ask them."

"Okay."

"What do you know about what's going to happen?"

"I know he has to go through his second transformation and that I'm supposed to help ease him through it."

"Do you have any idea how you are going to help ease him through it?"

"I thought I was only required to be with him."

"Well, there is more than just being emotional support." Mary took a deep breath to brace herself. "It's also being ready to sate his physical needs whenever the time rises and trust me when I say that it will be the entire day."

"Sate his physical needs?" Rachel looked at her curiously.

"I hope you know I blame you for this," Mary glared at Shelby. "Why couldn't you let her take the sex-ed class with the others?"

"Can you blame me for wanting her to remain innocent?" Shelby said defensively. "I always thought that she would get married before having sex, so it would fall on her husband to show her."

"Great now I'm going to end up corrupting her virgin mind."

"Marriage?" Rachel looked at both women. "Sam and I have to get married before his eighteenth birthday?"

"I would like that."

"But it's not necessary." Mary rubbed her temples. "From all that I said, you could understand was marriage."

"No I get the sex part it's hard not to after being around Puck, Santana and Finn's double innuendos." She felt her face become warm. "I'm just nervous that I won't be…good at it. I have never…"

"Don't worry, sweetie." Mary placed her hand over the younger girl's. "Neither has Sam but that won't stop him from claiming you anyway possible that day. As you long as you're willing, it will go fine."

"But you said it will be the entire day. Won't we get tired?"

"Sam won't, but you will." When she saw Rachel's eyes widen she decided to clarify more. "Sam will let you rest, but don't be surprised if you are woken up…pleasantly."

"Pleasantly?" Rachel glanced at her mother to see her blushing.

Her mother cleared her throat. "You will see when the day comes."

"Okay." She looked back at Mary. "What about the Turning? When will that take place?"

"It's supposed to be in the beginning, but because the documentation surrounding the few surviving mortals has many gaps, we don't know exactly what will happen except for what the person themselves described."

"Why is that?"

"Because no one is allowed to be in the same room with the couple, the second transformation is not only intimate, but sacred. It's a moment that can only be shared between them and no one else."

* * *

"So how's school life?"

"I can't really say since the school year barely started." Simon looked up from where he was comparing two different labels of ketchup bottles to see Sylar standing beside him. "Do you know which of the two taste better?"

Sylar frowned at both bottles. "Does it matter?"

"Yes it does and the brand Mom always buys is sold out."

"I'd say get this one." He pointed to the one of the left.

"Why?"

"It's looks nicer."

"They look the same to me."

"You know what, if you're just going to argue then don't ask my opinion."

Simon placed the other ketchup bottle back and walked with Sylar down the aisle before stopping by the hostess section. "I should have known."

"It's not the same eating one of these boxes by myself," Sylar sighed as he grabbed the cupcake ones.

"Is that your way asking me if I want to join you in eating them?"

He remained silent as he stared at Simon.

"Fine, we can hide them in my closet if you want."

Sylar grinned as he grabbed another box of cup cakes and a box of twinkies.

"I don't like twinkies…get the brownies."

"So I see you have a soft spot for chocolate as well."

"I blame you and Ralph for that." Just as they were exiting the aisle they turned a right only for Simon to bump into someone. "I'm sorry," he said as the wolf in him began to rouse.

"Hey, Sunshine," Sylar greeted with a smile as he helped Simon and her pick up the groceries she had dropped. "What's a short stuff like you carrying all these things?"

**"**_**Sunshine." **_His wolf perked up.

"I'm in a hurry because my mom is trying to make a last minute dinner."

**"**_**You are my sunshine." **_Simon was in a state of disbelief as his wolf began to sing in his mind. _**"My only sunshine."**_

"You and your mom are still planning on coming over tomorrow for dinner, right?"

**"**_**You make me happy when skies are gray."**_

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world."

**"**_**You'll never know dear, how much I love you."**_

Sylar caught the shy look she directed at Simon who continued to remain silent and stare at her. "I'm sure Simon wouldn't mind in joining us."

**"**_**Please don't take my sunshine away." **_The wolf finished the song with a chuckle. It was then that Simon began to realize that his wolf was having a one sided flirtation. _**"Tell her how beautiful she looks." **_Simon shook his head, causing Sunshine to force a smile thinking that he didn't want to join them and Sylar to glare at him for being rude. _"Are you trying to spit your game at her through me?" __**"What do you think?"**_

"Do you have other plans?" Sylar's voice cut through his conversation with his wolf.

"No," Simon frowned at him.

"Then why can't you join us for dinner?"

"I never said I couldn't." He glanced at Sunshine to see her looking at him hopefully. "I would love to join you for dinner."

Sylar bit back a grin when he noticed Sunshine's slight blush and Simon had directed the response to her. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow at seven." He turned to Sunshine. "Are you ready to check out?"

"Yes."

"Then let us assist you with this." Sylar lead the way to the cashier.

"Thank you," Sunshine whispered to Simon before following Sylar.

Simon found himself purposely slowing down as he walked behind her. His wolf grinned as his eyes trailed down her back to her hips where they seemed to sway sensually with each step she took. He gulped, trying to look away only for his eyes to stray back. He hadn't found himself this attracted to another female since Amber. The thought of his deceased mate put a damper on his wolf's heated thoughts. _**"She wanted us to be happy."**_

"_But what if I'm not ready yet?"_

"_**That's what you think."**_

* * *

Rachel stood in front of his door; her fist positioned over it, ready to knock, but instead she remained frozen. A part of her feared that he would ignore her, while the other part feared that he would open the door and the silence that would hang between them will begin to choke her. She wouldn't know what to say if he wasn't willing to talk to her. She brought her hand back down and let it hang beside her.

Sam, who had not only sensed her presence, but also caught her scent the moment she reached the second floor, maneuvering himself to stand in front of the door and waited with belated breath for her to knock.

She pressed her forehead against the door and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

He placed his hand on the doorknob ready to turn it if she'd only knock.

"I miss you," Rachel whispered to the door before stepping away and turning her back.

Sam felt his heart beat painfully slow with each retreating step she took. He heard her words, but she had not knocked. Instead he found himself pressing his forehead against the door and desperately trying to catch the faint sound of her footsteps as the distance between them increased. It wasn't until he could no longer hear them that he uttered the words he had been aching to whisper back to her.

"I miss you, too."

AN: I want to give a huge thank you my beta MissBreePhoenix for looking this chapter over. =)

AN2: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it answered a few inquiries from the last chapter. I have to admit I had some fun writing this chapter and you guys probably know what scenes the most *cough* Simon's wolf singing you are my sunshine & Sylar with his accursed hostess cupcakes *cough* The next chapter will show some more familiar faces. ;) I have decided that I will work on this fic solely before moving on to A Tale as Old as Time because I have to rewatch most of all the episodes for Once Upon a Time as I write the fic. As for this fic the ideas won't stop coming and I can't seem to stop writing it. Please don't forget to review, 15+ reviews are all I ask for and I will update as soon as I get the chance. (^_^)

AN 3: OMG 23 reviews for just the prologue! Do you have any idea how happy all of you have made me! *hug* I want to thank: sillystarshine, Vampire-BlackRose, The Wonderful Mistique, twilightersdream, Jenn, Meg, NinjaGleek21, 19LoVeSpeLL93, magda, itswritteninthestars, NorthernLights25, Lisa, Amelia (I hope this chap answered some of your questions. =) I know what you mean about the FF world being addicting I miss playing VII, VIII & X. I'm thinking of doing a EvanBerry Glee FFX, what do you think? Should I give it a go?), , , , Princesakarlita411, Charity, LadyGigglesalot, TheNightSkye, JJQueen, CJ, and Lena for reviewing. Do you guys have any idea how amazing you are? If don't then allow me to clarify *clears throat* You are freaking amazing! If it weren't for you and my beta I wouldn't know where I'd be. =D


	3. Chapter 2

"_**If you just walked away**_

_**What could I really say?**_

_**Would it matter anyway?**_

_**Would it change how you feel?"**_

_**-Everything Changes (Staind)**_

"I'm going to visit Sam this evening."

Finn stopped buttoning his shirt and looked at his girlfriend. "What?"

"I think it's best I hold an intervention for him."

"No, you're not," Finn stated calmly. "You're not going anywhere near him alone until this whole thing blows over."

Santana glared at him. "I can defend myself."

"I don't care that you can. I didn't like the way his wolf was addressing you yesterday." And in a quieter voice he muttered, "Smug degrading bastard."`

"I let that matter go the moment Sam apologized."

"His wolf didn't!"

"Sam and his wolf are one and the same." Santana looked at him, amused. "We have gotten in arguments before, but this is the first time in two years that we got in one this bad."

"But that sti—"

"It was partially my fault as well, Finn. I know how sensitive wolves are in matters concerning their mates and with Rachel's life hanging in balance, I screwed up by trying to force him to come to terms with her choice."

"But it is her choice."

"Try telling that to a mated wolf," Santana chuckled. "I has become we and the her and his choices, become ours."

"They're like a married couple."

"Precisely." The humor faded from her gaze. "But I'm worried about his wolf persona coming out in such a way. It isn't even supposed to rear its head until his eighteenth birthday."

"But it first came out for Sam and Simon two years ago." Finn looked at her, confused. "I thought it was natural."

"No it's not. For Simon it was because he lost his mate and I think for Sam it was because of Rachel being in danger and then the multiple lives that depended on him as future alpha." She slipped on her shoes and walked toward her vanity. "We were all forced to grow up two years ago but Simon and Sam more so with their wolves playing a huge role. Not even Puck, Quinn, Mike or Brittany experienced that."

"Fine," Finn sighed, frowning. "You can help him."

"I was going to even if you didn't want me to," Santana winked. "I am not doing this by myself; Quinn, Britt, Tina and Kurt agreed to join me."

"I guess it's only fair that I and the other boys hold an intervention for Rachel."

"Why?"

"Because she needs someone to help her reflect on her choice and if she's doing the right thing. The last thing we need is for her to be filled with regret."

"Son momentos como estos que me recuerdan que te amo."

"How many times have I told you not to speak in Spanish when I ca—" During his rant Santana took the liberty of walking up to him and pulled him down for a kiss, successfully shutting him up.

* * *

Rachel could literally feel her heart pound in time with each step he took toward her. It was small moments like these even when they weren't in good terms she was reminded he was the one she chose to be her significant other. He was always there for her just like she was for him. That's why she wanted him by her side because she knew she couldn't go through the Turning alone. She needed his support.

Sam stopped in front of her and waited patiently for him to say something but when he opened his mouth, the words wouldn't come out. So instead he stayed silent and wordlessly offered his hand to her.

Without hesitation she placed her hand on his and was caught off guard when he tugged her forward. Her body collided with his and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, while his other hand continued to hold her hand.

"…Sam."

"I'm mad at you."

Instead of feeling anger at his words, she remained silent for his actions contradicted his words.

"I'm so close to snapping, Rachel; of throwing you over my shoulder and locking you in a room until you see reason because you don't understand."

She felt his hold on her tightened and pulled her impossibly closer to him. For a moment Rachel thought she felt his heart beat against her chest. The hand that lay limp at her side came up and clasped the back of his shirt desperately.

"That is, there is no you then there is no…"

Rachel wanted him to desperately finish that sentence but he pulled away abruptly—as if she burned him. The distance he purposely placed between them hurt her but she knew he was feeling it as well when their gazes met and she saw the pain in them.

He didn't say anything else to her as he turned and walked away. The further the distance between them increased, the more her vision of his retreating back became blurry. "Me," she whispered the last word he didn't say. "If there is no you then there is no me." Rachel tried blinking back the tears when she felt a familiar presence come stand next to her.

"Well, at least you know he still loves you."

"I never doubted his love for me." She glanced at Simon, wiping a stray tear that slid down her face. "I'm nervous that it will cloud his reason."

* * *

"Damn it!" Shelby threw the book across the floor. "I can't find anything about life force bindings."

The other women remained quiet, feeling her frustration as well since they also were coming out empty handed as well.

"Have you tried checking the books in Alistair's house?" Emma asked.

Shelby looked at her, surprised.

"I got that covered," Claire smirked. "I sent Sylar in."

"Are you sure he can handle it alone?"

"He probably roped in Peter to help him," Evelyn said, remembering that her husband had told her over breakfast about having to do something with Sylar.

"I guess I will have to go check on them later," Shelby sighed.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay to be here?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Won't we be disturbing the dead?"

"Alistair didn't die here; he died at Russel's place."

"You don't know if his untimely death caused him to stay in a state of limbo that has him haunting his own house."

"I'd like to think he's resting in peace."

"I'm having trouble coming to terms with the fact that you have a fear of ghosts, considering you practically beheaded rogues with your bare hands."

"Breathe a word of this to anyone and I'll end you."

"You can't blame him," Alex visibly shuddered as he walked into Alistair's study. "Rogues can be killed, while ghosts…how the hell would you fight against one?"

"I simply try not to think about it," Dwight responded as he walked toward the desk.

Peter looked at him skeptically. "Don't tell me you also believe in ghosts?"

"I didn't say that I did or didn't." He closed an open book and read the title. "It has yet to be proven or disproven."

"Would you ever like to meet one?"

"I would be careful if I were you, Peter," Sylar warned. "I wouldn't be surprised if Alistair ended up hitting you on the head with one of his books for being an inconsiderate asshole," he snickered when Peter glared at him.

"Says the one who is afraid of ghosts."

"Fuck you, Almasy."

"I don't swing that way."

"Boys," Alex warned when Sylar grabbed a book and aimed it at Peter who was trying to provoke him into throwing it. "If you don't get your heads together, I'm going to tell Claire and Evelyn."

"You're no fun," Peter pouted.

Each of them took a shelf and began to look through the various book titles to see if any of them were remotely related to what they were looking for.

By his tenth book, Sylar rubbed his temples. "There was a reason why I didn't continue my education after high school."

"Clearly reading wasn't your forte," Peter tsked.

"Peter, play nice," Dwight muttered from the desk.

Before Peter could comment, Will walked into the room. "Forgive me for my tardiness."

"Don't worry, we barely started."

After a few moments of silence, Sylar spoke up again. "I know we're looking for a binding spell but, realistically speaking, will it work?"

"What are you talking about?" Alex looked at him, confused.

"Don't tell me I'm the only one who has noticed?" Sylar sighed, closing the book he had been reading.

"Noticed what?"

"Each faction has it's own form of binding." He ran a hand through his hair, feeling what could have been a headache, but knew it was his irritation. "All the binding spells I have come across are for blood or power—there is no life force binding. So it's safe to assume that sorcerers can only bind to make blood siblings or pacts of power but it's no surprise because they are mortals. They're not supposed live more than a century and that's pushing it because death lurks for them at every corner. They are far more delicate." He stood up from his seat on the ground to stretch his legs. "What about you vampires?"

"We have blood bindings." Will gave him his undivided attention. "We chose who we want to stay with and form a binding by drinking each other's blood."

"So it's like exchanging vows?' Peter asked curiously.

Will smiled at him, amused. "You can say that. It can only be broken if another vampire bites our significant other."

"Infidelity." Dwight looked at him curiously.

"Precisely." He glanced at him. "But there are cases when another vampire forces themselves on them."

Alex looked at him in disbelief. "Rape." Is one of the crimes wolves considered only punishable by death.

"It has happened to others that I know." Will and Dwight shared a look. "It can break the bond."

"Has that ever happened with Emma?"

"No." Will's eyes flashed crimson. "Trust me when I say that the son of bitch wouldn't live to see the day end." That was why when Emma had told him what Jesse had been doing to Quinn a part of him respected the she-wolf for killing him.

"So." Alex turned to Sylar. "Are you suggesting Rachel be bind our way?"

"Yes."

"But that's the Turning," Dwight growled at him. "She will die if we go with that."

"I don't think the Turning was the original way." Sylar looked at the alpha. "If we were to look back to the genesis of when we were created, the story itself is very vague and the facts surrounding how we were procreated are even more so. Let's say we go with the assumption that the males mated with the females that were created with them. They have children and their children mate with the other children of that generation. If we go with that assumption, then it won't be long until all of them become related be cousins, siblings or by ancestors. We know interbreeding can make the blood weak, so in conclusion the wolves will become weak."

"So they will need new blood," Dwight said, catching on to what he was implying. "That's when the mortals come in."

"Bingo." Sylar took a seat on the chair across the desk from him.

"So you're saying the reason Sam is with Rachel is because we need new blood in our pack?"

"That's one of the reasons. It's also because she is the strongest mortal female in this town and so she is the perfect fit for the future alpha, who is the strongest wolf in his generation." Sylar looked over his shoulder at Alex. "It could explain why Amber and Quinn weren't chosen. If we were to look at our family history, I wouldn't be surprised if some of your ancestors were related to the Evans family." He looked back at Dwight. "It would also explain why you had that need to leave Lantern Falls all those years ago and why your mate turned out to be a wolf outside the pack."

"It's also understandable now how Mike ended up getting Tina as his mate."

"What about Puck and Quinn?"

"If you look back their history, the Puckermans and Fabrays seemed to always butt heads and somehow both families avoided ever mixing blood by having one of their own mate with the other family."

"Until now."

"Natural selection took its course."

"Without a doubt," Sylar smirked. "But let's go back to the subject of mortals being integrated into the pack."

"They used the Turning."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"How so?"

"Let's say they used the Turning. Why would it stop working now for the mortals? Why are they dying?" Sylar shook his head. "It makes no sense. If we need to have new bloodlines then why make it so bloody difficult."

"Because fate is a bitch that gets her kicks from ruining other people's lives," Peter muttered venomously.

Sylar looked at him, amused. "If only we could bite her in the ass," he grinned, trying to get his friend from sulking.

"If only," Peter smiled at him gratefully.

"So you think there was a way before that only involved the binding?" Dwight asked Sylar, bringing the conversation back to the subject.

"Claire had me thinking about it after Mary told her and the others. I think she is right but we lost the way." He leaned forward. "It's probably been centuries since one of our own had a need for such a binding. When the founding families broke away from the main pack they must have taken something with them before they did."

"I have the transcripts and a few books my ancestors were able to take with them," Dwight frowned. "It might be there."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Will asked when he saw the frowns marring all their faces.

"Not really," Alex responded. "It will probably be in the old language."

"The old language?"

"It's dead. None of us know it," Sylar growled.

"History sure has a way of biting us in the ass."

"Whoever said ignorance is bliss needs to have the stick stuck up their ass removed and beaten to death with it."

"Isn't that a tad bit too harsh?"

"I don't feel like being fucking generous right now."

"Can't you find someone who can translate it?"

"It's not that simple, Will. My father warned me countless of times about just letting another wolf from outside the pack take a look at it. I'm not even supposed to be discussing it with anyone other than the heads of the founding families."

"Well, you already screwed up the second one might as well fuck up the first one," Dwight glared at Sylar who raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just saying."

"I second that." Peter came to stand beside Sylar's side. "It's not like we can ask Shelby to conjure up a spell to make something similar to the fucking Rosetta stone for the old language." All four men turned to look him in surprise. "Come on, guys, this isn't the first time I curse."

"You're a fucking genius! Sylar exclaimed.

"I am?" Peter asked confused as Sylar stood up, framing his face in his hands and planted a smooch on his forehead. "Dude!"

Alex was barely able to contain his laughter at the disbelieving look Peter was giving Sylar. Even Dwight was have difficulty trying to hold back a smile and the smirk on Will's lips was the only indication showing that he was enjoying himself. "I'm going to tell Shelby about Peter's brilliant plan." Sylar wasted no time as he ran toward the door. "Dwight, make sure to start pulling out all those books and transcripts."

"Remind me to thank him later," Dwight sighed for the first time in months, feeling a bit more at ease that maybe now they truly had a chance at helping his son and Rachel.

* * *

"As you already know, the wolf in Sam is his instinct and they are one and the same." Mary began her lesson for the day. "Even though the Sam you know can be calm and collected. He still has a few outbursts when he can't hold everything in any more, in those cases the wolf forces it to happen because it knows just how much worse the situation can be if they don't face the problem or find an outlet. Whereas Sam takes the time to weigh the pros and cons, the wolf only sees the outcome and does not bother with what can happen in between."

Rachel looked at Mary, surprised. "So, Sam—"

"Deep down he wants you to go through the turning even though he doesn't say it," she smiled gently at the young girl. "Because he wants to have you by his side as long as possible. The wolf in him could be rooting for you to go through it wholeheartedly; it can envision a future with you never to having to grow old, never having to say goodbye, but Sam knows it's a huge gamble because it's not guarantee that you will live through it."

"It would be a constant battle…"

"Just give him a little more time." Mary placed her hand over Rachel's. "He will come around because he loves you."

"I'm afraid that his love for me was going to stop him from helping me through the Turning."

"Love can be both a selfless and selfish thing; one has to know when to act accordingly to the situation. His love for you is being put to the test and he will know that he can't be selfish when it comes to you in this matter."

* * *

Sylar could feel the wolf in him grow unsettled as a small gust of wind whispered around them as if to cleanse before a small wave of power that poured into the room from the center where Shelby stood with her eyes closed. One hand hovered over the various books and transcripts Dwight collected, and another hand hovered over a stack of blank paper. _**"I don't like this." **_His wolf growled. _"Just deal with it. We're doing this for Rachel."_

"_**For the princess." **_The wolf whimpered when Shelby's eyes snapped open, revealing milky white orbs. Writing appeared on the blank piece paper and then flew into the air. Sylar shifted in his stance, uncomfortable as more blank pieces of paper filled with writing and floated into the air—surrounding the room. He watched with warily eyes when the writing stopped and the papers continued to float in the air.

"Is this everything?" Dwight asked looking at the scene calmly, while Will seemed unfazed as he glanced up from a paper to the other.

Sylar could only guess that both of them weren't unsettled because they had seen something similar to this several times.

Shelby clapped her hands and the papers quickly few to the ground beside her where she formed into a clean pile. "It should be," she said, struggling to keep on her feet as the room around her spun.

"You okay?" Sylar asked worriedly as he came to stand beside her and placed a hand on her lower back to steady her. "If I had known this spell would drain you I would—"

"Refrained from asking me?" Shelby asked him, amused when he frowned and looked the other way. "Don't feel guilty. I'm fine." She tried to reassure him by smiling. "I would gladly do this so much more for my daughter."

"I understand but try not to push yourself too much, woman," he said gruffly, causing Shelby to chuckle.

"I'll keep that in mind." Shelby patted his shoulder before going to join Dwight and Will as they scanned through the papers.

"I think Artie could help us with this," Will suggested.

"How so?" Dwight asked curiously.

"He can type the translations into his computer and then scan the documents. The computer will be able to decipher it. We can always double check."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I would go fetch him tonight, but Finn and him have already made plans for tonight that can't be postponed."

"That's fine by me," Dwight sighed in relief. "I'm grateful for any help. Right now I'll give it a go at trying to translate them myself."

"I would help." Sylar shifted uncomfortably. "But Claire will kill me if I'm late to dinner tonight."

"Don't worry, you have helped enough."

"I'll come back to help to tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Sylar."

"It's not a problem." He walked toward the stairs. "If you ever have need of assistance, don't hesitate to ask." He gave a wave over his shoulder in farewell and bounded up the stairs—already almost five minutes late.

"I'll help you for the time being." Shelby helped Dwight by picking up the transcripts.

Will grabbed the stack of papers as Dwight grabbed the books. "I'm not needed at home for at least another hour."

* * *

Sylar would constantly sneak glances at both of the teenagers sitting across from each other at the dinner finding their one-sided awkward interaction far more interesting than what the other grownups were talking about. Without breaking her conversation with Alice Corazon, Claire discreetly stomped on her husband's foot—warning him to give Simon and Sunshine their privacy. He bit back a curse and glanced at his wife who smiled sweetly at him, but her eyes promised violence if he didn't heed her warning. Sylar returned her smile with one of his own and placed his hand over hers, twining their fingers in order to pacify her a little. It's not his fault he couldn't resist risking another glance at the forbidden fruit. Simon was making it bloody difficult by failing horribly at sneaking glances at Sunshine when she wasn't looking. For her part, she knew what Simon was doing if the slight twitch on the corner of her lips was anything to go by. The girl was trying hard not to smile.

Sunshine was the type of girl Sylar would want for Simon, not to say that Amber wasn't good for him. The reality of the situation is that she is dead and fate was giving Simon another chance by letting him be attracted to Sunshine, but he had a suspicion that it was more than attraction. Before he can start trying to hook the young man with Sunshine, he still had to address his suspicions to Peter and Evelyn.

"Why don't we move this conversation to the living room?" Claire asked, standing up once they were done with their dinner.

"I'll take the dishes to the kitchen," Sylar whispered to her as they all stood up.

"Are you sure?" She asked, surprised.

"Of course." He pressed a kiss against her temple. "You're a far better host than me."

"If you say so." She narrowed her eyes on him suspiciously when he smiled and his eyes glowed with a bit of mischief.

Claire ushered Alice and Evelyn to the living room, while Peter stayed behind to help Sylar. Before Sunshine could follow her mother, Sylar blocked her way discreetly by saying. "Simon, why don't you show Sunshine the garden."

Simon had barely picked up his plate when Sylar addressed him. "You mean your backyard?"

"What other garden do I have?"

"I wouldn't consider it a garden…" The wolf in him growled a warning since it seemed to understand Sylar's motive even though he himself had yet to connect the dots. When Sylar glanced at Sunshine then back at him, Simon understood what he was doing. He looked at his dad to see him looking at Sylar confused.

"I'm sure the both of you rather be outside than stuck inside listening to the grownups gossip."

"Gossip?"

Sylar shot Peter a glare before grabbing Simon's dish.

"It's okay," Sunshine said quickly, causing Peter to look at her confused, Sylar to frown and Simon guiltily avert his eyes for making her feel uncomfortable. "I don't mind—"

"Nonsense," Sylar cut her off. "I was trying to give Simon an out since he likes to sneak off."

"Oh." Sunshine turned to Simon smiling. "You should have said so."

"I—" Simon instantly fell silent when Sunshine grabbed his hand.

"Lead the way to the backyard."

Without another word, he did as he was told.

Peter waited until they were out of sight before glaring at Sylar.

"I can explain."

"You better because I want to know why the hell you're trying to push my son to another girl," he growled.

* * *

"Claire!" Peter burst into the living room, livid. "Tell your husband to stop playing cupid!"

"I am not playing cupid!" Sylar defended himself as he walked into the living room glaring at Peter. "How can I be when clearly Simon already has feelings for her?"

Claire sighed, rubbing her temples. "Sylar."

"So you noticed as well?" Alice smiled warmly at Sylar; glad to know she wasn't wrong about her assumption toward her daughter and Simon.

"It's hard not to."

"What are you talking about?" Evelyn asked worriedly.

"Simon and Sunshine," Claire informed her friend.

"Do you think she might be his mate?"

"I don't think so," Sylar spoke up. "I know so."

"How?"

"The way he looks at her." Sylar met Peter's gaze. "There's a possessive quality to it that not even he realizes."

"His wolf is back?"

"What do you mean his wolf returned?" Alice asked concerned. "Why would it leave?"

"If she is his mate." Evelyn looked at her. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

Rachel knew something was amiss the moment she stepped into her home. It wasn't that all the lights were off, which only went to prove her mom had yet to come home, but the feel of someone watching her in the darkness. For a moment she debated about going back outside the house and calling Sam, but she didn't want to bother him and make a scene if it was nothing. They were already on rocky ground and she wanted to give him his space. Then there was Simon, but he had mentioned something about having to attend a family dinner and didn't want to impose on his evening. With a deep breath and gathering every ounce of her courage, she walked further into the house and heard movement in the living room. Electricity gathered in her palms as she walked in and when she heard movement in both opposite ends of the room a bolt shot from her palms toward the sound.

"Oh shit!" She heard a familiar voice curse as the smell of burnt flesh filled the air and the lights in the living room went on. Puck lay on the left side of the room curled up as a ball on the floor and Finn was leaning against the wall with hole on the stomach area of his shirt and scorched skin.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

It was then Rachel noticed Artie standing behind the couch he had been smart to find.

"Told you we should have just waited with the lights on for her," Blaine said, amused.

"Can you blame me for wanting to surprise her?" Finn pushed off the wall as the visibly burned skinned healed without fail.

"Never listening to another vampire again," Puck hissed as he sat up and glanced at the burned skin of his chest.

"Sorry," Rachel apologized as she walked up to him. Her hand hovered over the burnt skin and concentrated on healing it.

Once the sting subsided, Puck thanked her before glaring at Finn. "You're an idiot."

"I second that," Artie agreed without hesitation. "What if she had accidently attacked Blaine? Kurt would kill you."

"Now you're just exaggerating. Mom and Dad would never allow that to happen."

"Maybe not kill, but he would torture you."

"You might have a point there but the important thing is that it didn't happen."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what are all of you doing here?" Rachel asked, curiously looking at them.

"Finn wanted to hold an intervention for you," Puck said as he took a seat on her couch.

"For what?" She looked at the vampire suspiciously.

Finn met her gaze. "I wanted to know if you are certain about your decision."

"Of course I am."

"No doubts?"

"None."

"Even though you are being selfish?"

"It's my life, my choice."

"Even though your life is intertwined with Sam's?"

"That's even more reason for me to pursue this. I refuse to give up so easily when it comes our life together."

For a moment, everyone remained quiet as they looked between Finn and Rachel who had gone silent. "Then it's settled," Finn's voice broke through the silence. "You have chosen your path."

"So you're just going to let the matter drop like that?" Blaine looked at him, confused.

"She has made up her mind long ago and anyone who thinks they can get her to change it is just being delusional."

"If you knew that then why bring us all here?" Puck growled—feeling annoyed. A part of him had hoped that maybe they could convince Rachel to change her mind, not only because she was Sam's mate, but also because she was his childhood friend and someone he loved and cared for dearly. She was someone constant in his life and the thought of losing her hurt. "What was the point of giving us false hope?"

"I didn't give you any false hope." Finn glanced at him. "You did that to yourselves."

"Bastard," Puck glared at him, finally realizing what he was doing. "This intervention was more for us than for Rachel."

"It had to been done. It was something most of us refused to come to terms with, but we have to because in five days there's a huge possibility that nothing may be the same." He stated calmly, looking at Rachel.

"So you're thinking she may not make it?" Blaine whispered, feeling more discouraged about supporting Rachel's decision. He didn't want to lose any more loved ones, especially if it can be avoided.

"I don't know," Finn shook his head. "I can only hope for the best."

"Hope is a dark thing," Blaine chuckled humorlessly. "It never guarantees anything and yet we believe in it like blind men."

"That may be true," Rachel spoke. "But sometimes it's the only thing that keeps us going."

He remained silent as he walked up to her. "Is this really what you want?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes."

His hand clasped hers. It took everything he had to say the next words. "Then I will support you."

"Thank you." Rachel wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"I love you, Rachel." He pressed his lips against her temple and hugged her desperately.

"I love you, too, Blaine," Rachel muttered into his shoulder, feeling her eyes burn with tears as his body trembled within her arms. She felt an extra weight on her waist and looked to her side to Puck pressing his forehead against her waist. "It will be okay," she whispered to him as she placed a hand on his head and ran her fingers through his Mohawk.

"I hope so," he said loud enough to hear without him having to raise his voice. "Because I can't bear to lose you either."

This time she couldn't blink the tears back as they streamed down her face silently. She fisted his hair and bit her bottom lip to keep from whimpering. She looked over Blaine's shoulder to see Artie giving her a sad smile.

"I will aid you in any way possible, so don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." Her voice cracked. "…I never meant to hurt any of you with my decision."

"You didn't." Finn told her gently pressing his forehead against the top of her head. "We're just being big softies."

The room was filled with silence again, only broken by the occasion sniff from Rachel. The front door opened. "Sorry I'm late but I brought pizza as a peace offering!" Mike said excitedly as he entered the living room only to stop dead in his tracks when the boys slowly pulled away from Rachel, who appeared to have been crying. "What did I miss?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing much," Finn responded, grabbing the pizza boxes from his hands.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked Rachel concerned as he walked up toward her only to have the shorter brunette run at him and engulf him in a hug. "Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head refusing to speak as she buried her face into his chest and cried her heart out.

Mike looked at the other guys, panicking, not knowing what to do or say to make the small girl stop crying. Seeing them smiling at him clued him in that it was normal for her to be crying at the moment, so he relaxed his posture and held her close. One arm wrapped around her waist holding her up incase her knees gave in and his other hand patted her head soothingly. "There, there, everything is going to be fine."

Unknowingly, he had said the words she had wanted to hear from someone else since she announced her decision and her only response back was to cry harder because with all her heart she wished it were true.

* * *

Sam woke up to see a punching bag hanging across his room from the ceiling. He knew for a fact that it hadn't been there when he went to take a nap.

"Finally he's awake."

He looked to his right and noticed for the first time Santana leaning against his door. Brittany was looking through his closet, while Tina seemed to be browsing his bookshelf. Kurt sat on the windowsill.

"I almost thought you would have slept through the entire night," Quinn said from the foot of his bed where she sat on the floor.

Santana walked toward the punching bag and tapped it. "Do you like your new gift?" she asked, smirking. "I thought it could help you vent out instead of keeping everything bottled up until you explode. I, for one, don't want to clash heads with your wolf again."

"Thanks," Sam said meaning it. "Sorry about yesterday."

She waved him off. "It's in the past."

"No offense, but what are all of you doing here and how did you get in?"

"We made a plan to sneak in but when Kurt successfully infiltrated your room to see you sleeping, it wasn't that hard."

"I'm a light sleeper."

"I'm sure you are but you were dead to the world," Kurt elaborated. "If your slight snoring and mumbling Rachel's name here and there is anything to go by."

"I wasn't calling for her," Sam said quickly, feeling his face become warm.

"So," Tina grinned as she took a seat on his bed. "What were you dreaming about that had you constantly calling out her name?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sure it's more than nothing."

"It was probably a wet dream."

"Kurt! I think you guessed right, he's getting redder."

"Shut up!"

"Aww, is Sammy boy embarrassed?"

"Come on, let him have his space to breathe."

"Thank you, Quinn."

"It's not his fault he can't control his dreams," she said, causing the others to snicker.

"Not you too," Sam groaned, throwing himself back against his pillows.

"So, Sam—"

"I don't remember!" he sighed. "I don't remember the dream but I long for her."

The girls, along with Kurt, shared a look.

"It's natural for you to do so," Santana said, trying to comfort him as she kneeled by his bed and patted his head.

"It's what you think," Sam pleaded with her meeting her gaze. "I miss her…I miss her a lot…and it hurts not being with her."

He had rendered her speechless when she saw the pain in his gaze. "Sam," she whispered his name. "Why don't you go to her?"

"Because then I'm giving her up without a fight…if I agree to this, I will be letting her go," he shook his head. "I can't lose her."

"Let her go," Kurt said from his seat on the windowsill. "If she comes, she was yours; if she doesn't, she was never yours to begin with."

"It's not that simple."

"It never is."

"But sometimes you have to make hard choices, Sam."

"Be there for her because right now she needs you most."

"Right now more than anything the two of you should be together."

"But she might die…"

"And that's why you should more than anything be with her these last few days," Quinn told him gently. "If these days are meant to be your last with her, then will them with no regrets. Tell her how you feel, tell her how much you love her and how scared you are."

"But I have to be strong for her, what good would I be to her if I'm by her side, but I can't even meet her gaze?"

"Admitting your feelings doesn't make you weak, Sam," Tina smiled at him. "It makes you stronger because there is nothing to hide. The both of you will be open and face this trial together."

"I understand what all of you are trying to do." Sam sat up and looked at them. "And thanks for not rubbing it in my face about how badly I have f—"

"You fucked up."

"Royally."

"Like there's no way around it."

"Like falling in a pile of dog shit and hoping that Rachel will take you back while smelling horrendous."

"Was that last one necessary?"

"It was considering that Blaine has been worried over Rachel because of Sam."

Sam looked throughout the whole room seeing the others nod as if what Kurt said made perfect sense. "All of you are bat shit crazy."

"And yet we are the ones who make sense."

"I'll give you credit," he smirked.

Santana took a seat beside him. "You'll talk to Rachel tomorrow, right?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Sam found himself pinned to the bed when all the girls jumped him, giggling. Kurt shook his head, amused when Sam's laughter echoed through the room.

* * *

"I would like to meet them." Sunshine turned to him, smiling. "Why weren't they with their parents tonight?"

Her statement caught him off guard. Being around her had set him at ease and as she began to share her past, he thought it was only fair that he shared a bit about his as well. He hadn't planned to tell her about Ralph and Amber but his past was heavily intertwined with those two that not mentioning them was impossible. He had yet to tell her what happened to them but now there wasn't a way to avoid telling her of their fate. "They're dead." His answer was met with silence.

Sunshine struggled with offering her condolences, but the neutral look in his eyes had her second guessing. She didn't mean to hurt him.

"It's okay. It's been two years." He soothed her worries by offering a small smile. "I have come to terms with it."

"They must be proud of you."

"Who?" Simon glanced her curiously.

"Your best friend and mate."

"Mate…" He stopped walking and looked at her back as she continued to walk. "I never told you she was my mate."

"You didn't have to…the way you talked about her said it all." She looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm still trying to figure out what to make of you. You were able to keep your sanity after all that happened to you."

"Do you think I never lost it?"

Sunshine remained silent as she turned to face him.

"I did!" He snapped wanting to get a reaction out of her. Ever since she mentioned Amber being his mate, she pulled away from him and he didn't know how to feel about it other than it bothered him and his wolf. "I became a danger to everyone and was chained to my bed until they decided what would become of me."

"But you came back."

"Because of Rachel and Ralph." Simon walked closer to her. "Now that you know, what do you think of me? Am I someone to become friends with or someone you should distance yourself from?"

"You have yet to give me a valid reason to deny you my offer of friendship."

"Even though there's a chance I may relapse?"

"You haven't though."

"And what if I do?"

"Then I will have to give you a reason not to."

"_**Be my reason not to." **_Simon ignored his wolf and looked at her amused. "So then…what are we?"

"I thought you all ready knew."

"And that is?"

"Friends." The grin that graced her lips made it impossible not to give her one of his own.

* * *

A knock on the door echoed through Dwight's study.

"Come in." He didn't look up from the transcripts he was working on deciphering.

"Dad."

Hearing the voice of his eldest son, Dwight instantly stopped what he was doing and looked up. He wanted to tell Sam about what Mary, Sylar, Peter and the others had come up with, but didn't want to get his son's hopes up for nothing if in the end it proved to be a dead end. "I thought you would be asleep right now considering you have to get up early for school."

"I'm not tired." Sam took a seat on the chair across the table from his dad. "What are you working on?"

"Did your mom send you here to investigate on me?"

"No," Sam chuckled. "Why would she?"

"She's a little frustrated with me that I'm not including her in this." He pointed at the papers and books on his desk. "For the moment."

"What is that?"

"It's nothing important."

Sam raised an eyebrow, not believing him. If it wasn't important his father would be in bed sleeping beside his mother.

"Is there something you wanted to discuss?"

"Yeah about that." He met his father's gaze. "I'm going to support Rachel in her decision but I want to find another alternative. If, by the time my eighteenth birthday comes and there is no other way, I will help her in the Turning, but until then I want find another way. Can you help me?"

"That's my son." Dwight reached across the table and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Of course I will help you."

"Really?" Sam looked at him hopefully. Maybe they could find another way.

"Did you ever doubt that I will?"

"No."

"Then it's settled, but let me warn you I'm not the only one helping you."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked curiously.

"There's a lot have to catch you up on."

"I have all night."

"Your mother will have my head in the morning," Dwight sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

AN: I would like to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix for going above and beyond by looking over this while having flu. You're amazing. =)

AN 2: I'm back! Sorry for the late update and I hope the length of it makes up for the wait. I come with good news, chapter 3 is half way done and it might just be longer than this one, so I hope you don't mind the wait for it. ;) I still plan to finish this fic before my summer break ends, so don't think I'm leaving this fic any time soon. Please don't forget to review, 15+ reviews are all I ask for and I will try to update as soon as I get the chance. (^_^)

AN 3: You guys are freaking amazing and have successfully blown my mind with the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter! =D 24 reviews! I can honestly say this has been the most reviews I have received for one chapter. I would like to thank: Jenn, melgold, gleekforlife99, Keating's Disciple, NinjaGleek21, TheNightSkye, Vampire-BlackRose, CJ, The Wonderful Mistique, Amelia(I can't believe it's been ten years since FFX came out! I can still remember the first time I played it. I hadn't thought of making any Glee characters as aeons. As FFXII it is & Balthier is my fav.), NorthernLights25, LadyGigglesalot, Lena, gleegirlforlife998, Princesakarlita411, EvanberryGleek, JanelleR5, Magda, cbell123, jarpada, CreateElements, SamchelFreak44, and 3 Guests (for the guest who asked what the title meant, it means 'I'll either find a way or make one.') for reviewing. You have no idea how much it means to me when you guys take the time to review and so thank you again.

AN 4: If any of you have a twitter please follow me so I can follow you in exchange especially those who don't have an account on this website, that way I can respond back to you when you have questions or just want to talk. The link is on my profile. =)


	4. Chapter 3

"_**If heaven and hell decide **_

_**That they both are satisfied**_

_**Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs**_

_**If there's no one beside you**_

_**When your soul embarks**_

_**Then I'll follow you into the dark" **_

_**-I Will Follow You Into The Dark (Death Cab For Cutie)**_

"Dwight, do you know where Sam is?" Mary asked as she walked into her husband's study only for him to respond by holding his point finger over his lips, motioning her to be quiet and with his other hand pointing at the seat across from him.

Mary had to walk further into the room to see that it was her eldest son sitting there with his head sprawled over an open book; a few sheets of paper filled with his handwriting, a pen still clutched in his right hand as if ready to write something. She looked up and glared at her husband. "You don't come to bed last night and you let our son stay up all night with you."

"He wanted to, Mary."

"And what, pray tell, exactly is so important that you allowed our son pull an all-nighter?"

"It involved Rachel." Dwight rubbed his eyes trying to keep them open. "He wanted to help."

Mary looked at Sam and ran her hand through his blond silky hair in understanding. "How long ago did he knock out?"

"Less than two hours ago."

She sighed as she shook her son awake. "Sam, you have to get up."

"Five more minutes, Mom," he mumbled in his sleep, placing and nuzzled her hand affectionately when she touched his cheek.

Her heart swelled at his antics. It had been years since she had to wake him up in the morning and missed this little ritual. "I know you want to sleep some more, but you have to wake up," she whispered, pressing a kiss against his temple.

"What time is it?" Sam asked as his eyes opened slowly.

"It's seven twenty-five."

"Crap." He sat up abruptly. "I have twenty five minutes before the tardy bell rings." The moment he stood up, he regretted it as he was hit with a wave of lightheadedness and the room around him spun.

Mary, seeing him sway on his feet, grabbed him by the arms to steady him. "You are not going to school."

"What?" Sam looked at her. "I have to."

"Just so you can fall asleep in class?"

"It's not like that. I'll stay awake."

"No."

"Mom, I have to go." Sam made an attempt to walk passed her, but she grabbed his arm. "I have to go apologize to Rachel."

"You can apologize to her in the evening after you're well rested, bathed, and have eaten."

"I still have enough time to do the last two things. Dad could write me a note for being late."

Dwight raised his hands in surrender when both his wife and son looked at him.

Sam couldn't fault his dad for staying quiet and not going against his mom. It was a wise choice. Whereas his dad's word was law in Lantern Falls, his mom's word was law in the household. His dad is the head of the family but his mom was the neck and so she can turn the head. With just her raising eyebrow, Sam knew going to school was a lost cause. "You are going straight to bed. Don't even think about sneaking out through your window."

"I won't," Sam sighed.

"That's my boy." Mary pulled him down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll cook one of your favorite foods for lunch when you wake up."

"Thanks, Mom." He dragged his feet as he walked out the study.

Once their son was out of the room, Mary turned to glare at Dwight as she put her hands on her hips.

"I can explain."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Mary—"

"Don't." When he tried to speak she raised her hand, requesting for his silence, which he gave with a pout. "You will get your ass to our room and go straight to sleep or I swear that for the rest of the year you are going to sleep on the couch."

"You can't possibly mean that.

"I won't budge on this."

"But I have to be here when Sylar and the others arrive," Dwight pleaded, trying to make her see his point. "Will is going to bring Artie in less than an hour."

"I don't care," Mary growled. "I'll handle them once they arrive. They can survive without your guidance for few hours."

"Mary."

"Dwight."

Dwight sighed, knowing he lost this match…but then again he always loses when it comes to her. "Fine, but if any—"

"I'll wake you up." She reassured him as he got up from his seat.

"Okay." He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her while leaning his weight toward her. "Take me to our bedroom, woman, and have your way with me since I know that's what you want to do."

"Really now?" Mary looked at her husband, amused, easily holding his weight in her arms as she wrapped them around his waist.

"Why else would you want me to go to bed?"

"Maybe because I don't want you pushing yourself too hard?"

"Nah," Dwight shook his head. "You're just using that as an excuse to cover up your true intentions."

"You're incorrigible."

"I'm going to head up to bed now." A slow grin curved on his lips.

"You're crazy." Mary bit back a smile as she watched him walk away.

"I expect you in an hour." He winked at her over his shoulder as he walked out the room.

"You might have to get reacquainted with your right hand." She smirked when she saw him stop walking and turn around to look at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious?"

* * *

Sam had been exiting the study and was walking passed the stairs when Stevie ran out of his room and shoved passed him, forcing the teen to weakly grab the railing just as he was about to take a stumble down the stairs.

"Sorry!" Stevie called out, not bothering to look back at his older brother as he ran toward the kitchen—about to be late for school.

Sam bit back a curse when his hand slipped further down the railing before he could steady himself on the steps and jolted him awake. He felt something tug at his shirt and it was then he noticed Stacy grabbing him from the front of his shirt with both her hands using her own weight to pull him up.

"Dumb Stevie," she grunted.

He was distracted by how adorable she looked with her nose scrunched up and her brows furrowed as she concentrated in not letting go.

"Sammy."

Her voice broke through his musings of how adorably cute she can be without knowing and he easily pulled himself up, steading himself on the stairs—his gaze never wavering from her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried, slightly unnerved by his attention. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just tired," Sam clarified quickly, not wanting her to worry.

"Have you made up with Rachel?" Stacy raised an eyebrow at him. "You've been sneaking into her room again?" Her hands came to rest on her hips as her eyes narrowed at him.

For a moment words failed him as she reminded him so much of their mother right then and there that it made him nervous. "No…I am going to…how did you even know about that?" he asked, feeling his face heat up.

"Stevie and I overheard Mommy and Daddy talking about it a few years ago."

"You mean the two of you were eavesdropping." He crossed his arms over his chest. This time it was her turn to be embarrassed.

"Maybe. So then, you haven't made up with Rachel?" she asked changing the subject.

Sam looked at her, amused, and let the matter concerning eavesdropping drop. "No, not yet, but I plan to."

"You better hurry up and do it," Stacy grinned. "That way you won't be so preoccupied and spend time with Stevie and me."

"I always spend time with the both of you when I walk you to school."

"You used to," she frowned. "Now you're not there."

"What do you mean?"

"You used make jokes or join in playing games with us." Stacy looked at the floor not, knowing how to explain it right.

"I still do."

"I know you do, but you don't smile."

"Yes I do."

"You force it!" Her hands clenched into fists. "Your body is there but your mind is somewhere else."

Sam looked at her, shocked. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Stevie said not to say anything. That you will come back but you only need time." She shook her head as tears clouded her eyes. "I know he's right but after seeing the way you almost tumbled down the stairs because Stevie shoved passed you scared me. You weren't aware of your surroundings." She stomped her foot. "Your mind was elsewhere!"

"Stacy—"

"I want my older brother back!" she cried out as tears streamed down her face. "I want my Sammy back!"

Once again he found himself speechless by her. He hadn't known that not only had he been distancing himself from his friends but his younger siblings as well. Watching her place her arm over her eyes so she could cover her face nearly broke his heart. Even though he was tired he reached forward without thinking and lifted her into his arms. Hearing the gasp of surprise that slipped through her lips did break his heart. "I'm sorry," he whispered, rubbing circles on her back and swaying slightly side by side like he used to do with her when she was younger and got hurt. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Her small arms wrapped around his shoulders as she buried her face into his neck and sniffed. "I know."

"I love you too much to ever intentionally hurt you."

"I know."

"I'll come back to you."

"You already did." She pulled away and placed her hands on his cheeks. "I love you, too, Sammy."

Sam closed his eyes as a smiled formed on his lips when he felt her press her lips against his forehead.

* * *

"He didn't show up," Santana growled. "That bastard."

"He might have a good reason," Tina said, trying to calm her friend.

"Screw that!" she snapped.

"Take deep breaths," Finn instructed while rubbing circles on his girlfriend's back.

Mike glanced at them. "Sam will have a good reason for not showing."

Blaine nodded, frowning. "He's always places anything involving Rachel first."

"Maybe it could also explain why Artie is missing," Brittany sighed. Her boyfriend had called her late last night saying that he wasn't going to come to school the next day, but didn't give a reason why.

"I did catch Dad talking to Artie."

"What were they talking about?" Kurt asked, leaning in along with the others as they stared at Finn.

"I have no idea. They went their separate ways when the saw me."

"I wonder what they can be hiding." Quinn glanced at Puck. "Do you know?"

Puck shook his head. "No, but I don't have a doubt that my mom knows. She was talking to Shelby last night when I came home, but left shortly after."

"I guess we shouldn't bring up Sam's absence to Rachel."

"She'll find out by herself."

* * *

Sylar and Peter watched transfixed as Artie's fingers were a complete blur as they hovered over the keyboard of his laptop, which was connect to a scanner. His gaze never wavering from the screen, he was the embodiment of concentration.

"He's amazing," Peter whispered to Sylar who nodded. "We should have gotten him sooner."

Mary walked into the study to see Will, Peter, Sylar and Alex looking over Artie's shoulder. "How is everything coming along?"

"I should be done rewriting the Rosetta stone in right about…now," Artie grinned as he hit enter. "Start placing the transcripts in the scanner and the system will start to translate them. There's a possibility that the translation may not be completely accurate, so we'll have to look them over and proofread them."

"Bring them on," Sylar grinned, pulling out a red pen from his pocket.

Peter raised an eyebrow at him. "You actually carry around a red pen?"

"No, but I was working on a crossword puzzle this morning and ended up taking it with me."

"You're such a dork."

"Well, this dork can still wipe the floor with you."

"So, Mary," Alex cut in smoothly before Peter and Sylar could begin arguing. "Who else will be joining us?"

"Shelby will arrive within an hour with all your wives and Sam."

"He didn't go to school?" Sylar looked at her curiously knowing how serious Mary was about her children's school attendance.

"He stayed up all night with Dwight trying to translate the transcripts."

"Makes sense, it's for Rachel." He grabbed the papers Sam had written on and began skim through it until his eyes landed on two specific words. _**"Soul…binding."**_

"He should be waking up soon." Mary made her way back out the room. "Give me a heads up when you find something."

"Sure," Peter responded when he noticed that Sylar was distracted. "What are you looking at?"

"What four letter words start with T and end with E?"

"Time," Alex spoke up.

Will glanced at him. "Take."

"Time and take." Sylar muttered, his mind processing the words Sam wrote. For a moment he wondered if the teen knew what he was writing, the lack of sleep could have kept him from registering that he might have actually found something. "Time these souls beyond the Gate of…no…that doesn't sound right."

Peter walked toward him as Sylar began to write on the paper he was holding. "Did you find something?"

"Maybe." Sylar barely paid him any attention. "Take these souls beyond the the Gates of Time."

Will looked at him curiously. "Souls?"

"That's it." Sylar met his gaze. "The multiple bindings…how could I have been so stupid?"

"That's not a surprise."

"Peter," Alex warned. "Let Sylar explain."

"Vampires have blood and sorcerers have power, while we have the soul."

"But I thought we only bind by our lifespan?" Peter looked at him, confused.

"We do when it's between our kind but how can you bind yourself to another being when they aren't your kind? What is the one thing every being has?"

"A heart."

"Yes but that's materialistic…get away from the physical."

"If we do that then we enter the realm of the spiritual," Artie spoke for the first time since listening quietly. "The soul."

"Exactly." Sylar snapped his fingers, grinning. "In order for Sam and Rachel to live immortality together, they must bind their souls."

"Okay, let's say what you say is true." Alex met his gaze. "What does it mean to bind your soul to another?"

"Wouldn't it be like binding the lifespan?"

"Not really," Will shook his head. "If we are to believe in the soul, then we believe it survives after death."

"The binding will last after death."

"It will be far more intimate."

They remained silent as they take in what new information they came across. "But for now we're just assuming." Sylar looked at the desk to see that the transcript or book Sam had been reading was moved. "Did anyone notice what book or transcript had been beside these papers?"

They all shook their heads. "Well, we should stumble upon it again," Artie said as he programmed the system to warn him when it finds anything surrounding souls, bindings and time. "I don't want to bother Sam if he needs his rest."

* * *

Rachel frowned at her English textbook. Her teacher was explaining something, but her mind was miles away. She kept getting distracted by the seat beside Mike, which was empty…it was Sam's seat.

"Worried about Sam?" Simon whispered, never taking his eyes off the teacher.

"No," she said quickly, trying to pay attention to what her teacher was saying, but her gaze kept wandering back to the empty seat.

"You're a horrible liar, Rachel."

"I…" Rachel glanced at him. "…What if he got sick?"

Simon shook his head, amused. "You worry too much. I bet he's fine."

"What if he's not?"

"You can always go check up on him after school."

"I guess…so how about telling me what's going on between you and Sunshine," she said changing the subject.

"What?"

"I saw you talking with her in the hallway," she smirked. "You were smiling."

"There's nothing to discuss."

"Do you like her?"

"Leave it alone, Rach."

"But you always ask about my relationship with Sam," She pouted.

"First off, I'm not in a relationship with Sunshine, we're just friends. Second, I'm your protector; I'm supposed to make sure you're all right."

"No you are supposed to make sure no harm comes to me. Everything surrounding your job to me is physical not emotional."

"Well, that just goes to show how important you are to me."

"So then let me prove to you how important you are to me as well. Open up to me like you let me to you."

"There's nothing to open up."

"You like her."

Simon met her gaze surprised. "I…"

"It's okay if you do."

"I guess you can say that…but I just don't know how much," he admitted. _**"You and me know it's more than like…she's ours."**_

"Then you should spend some time with her and figure it out. You might end up surprising yourself."

* * *

"What do you know about souls?"

Sam hand froze in midair after scooping some macaroni and cheese and looked at Sylar who barely walked in kitchen. "What?"

"What do you know about souls?" Sylar repeated his question as he took a seat across the table from him.

"Souls?" Mary placed the cooking spoon she was holding on the counter and turned to face them.

"It's immortality in its purest form and resides within human beings," Sam responded, looking at him curiously. "For it is believed to survive after death."

"It's the principle of life, feeling, thought, and action in humans."

Sylar nodded in agreement to their words. "Now, do you believe we have souls?"

"Of course," Sam answered without hesitation. "We came into this world as humans and we ourselves are subject to time like every other human—even if we call ourselves immortal. Only because we cannot be killed when we reach our immortal stage doesn't mean we can't die. Our life expires after half a century."

"That is the common root we have," Mary whispered. "It's the soul."

Sam looked at her, confused, while Sylar smirked. "Exactly." He glanced at the younger wolf. "You were translating a script or a book that talked about the soul. Do you know how it looks like or did anything from what you were translating caught your eye?"

"It kept saying something about the soul…" Sam eyes widened. "Can it be a soul binding?"

"Exactly." Sylar snapped his finger. "That's the conclusion we came up with."

"That's wonderful!" Mary exclaimed, smiling at her son who was seemed happy but worried.

"That's great, but do you know exactly what a soul binding does? Do you know how to make it possible?"

"Not yet but we're still working on it. Once you're done eating, you can help us find which book or transcript you were reading."

"It's a book," Sam informed him, looking at his bowl.

Sylar and Mary shared a look before he nodded in understanding and stood up to leave—giving Mary and Sam some privacy.

"Sam." Mary placed her hand over her son's. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Sam forced a smile.

"You're a horrible liar." she frowned. "Be honest with me. I thought this news would make you happy?"

"It did…it does," he sighed. "Why is it that I feel like when it comes to my relationship with Rachel…it seems that she has to constantly sacrifice something to be with me, while I don't have to?"

"What do you mean?"

"She had to give up her free will of choosing someone as her significant other."

"She chose you."

"Because she had no other choice."

"Stop it!" Mary snapped. "You will stop that self pity and degrading talk right now! Don't you dare lessen her love for you or your love for her."

"But it's true!"

"Look at me!" She grabbed her son from behind the neck, not giving him a choice but to look at her. "When fate chooses a mate for you, love is never guaranteed."

Surprised echoed in his gaze.

"Fate gives you the best choice that will give you a strong heir or will bring new blood into a pack. The instinct to protect is always there because your mate will give birth to your children. There have been many cases where the two-mated wolves hate each other, but they put up with it because the need to procreate and have their own is stronger—love is nonexistent for them. Then there are those who only have friendship, but there's still no love, while in others it does form," Mary smiled at him gently. "Like it did with your father and me."

"You didn't love Dad?"

"In the beginning when I found out he was my mate, I can honestly say I hated him," Mary said, shocking him. "You wouldn't believe it now considering how close your father and I are, but once upon time I did. I blamed him for taking my future plans and ripping them apart. I wanted to travel and see the world before ever finding my mate and settling down because I knew that I wouldn't be able to if I was mated. I would be bound to my male and whatever he decides I will have to go with. I met your dad when I was twenty and a week before I was going to go off to England. When my father found out that I was Dwight's mate, he cancelled my plans of traveling without consulting me and gave him permission to court me. I had no clue why the trip was cancel but when I did, I left your father with a nice purple bruise on his right eye."

Sam choked back on his laugh. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I still didn't love him when we got married two years after that, but somewhere along the way, I began to fall for him unknowing. He didn't have to court me nor make me feel welcomed or wanted. But he did all those things without me asking, even when I gave him the cold shoulder. A week after becoming immortals he bought me all the passages that my father had bought years ago to travel. The time spent away from him, I found myself missing him. I spent most of the trip missing him instead of enjoying myself, so I came back two months earlier than planned only to drag his stubborn ass with me."

"I think you forgot to tell him the most important part."

Mary glanced over her shoulder at her husband. "And what was that?"

"How you told the stubborn ass how much you loved him before dragging him with you."

"I think you're being biased there. That part is important to you, not me."

"How you wound me love." He placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "But then again who can blame you for falling in love with me, it's impossible not to."

"Thank goodness you don't have your dad's conceited streak," Mary told her son.

"I love it when you talk dirty about me."

"Dad, I'm right here. You can at least keep the innuendos to a minimum."

"Perhaps."

Mary and Sam shared a smile as Dwight took out a water bottle from the fridge and began drinking it.

"So, Dad, how is your right eye doing?"

"Hmm?" Dwight looked at him confused.

"Does is still hurt after all these years?"

It took only a second for him to understand what his son meant. "You told him…" Dwight pointed at his wife accusingly.

"Guilty as charged."

"I thought we promised it will only be a secret between you, me and your father's pack."

"He's our son."

"Did she also tell you that I ended up in a coma for the rest of the day?"

"Like I was I supposed to know the stairs were right behind you."

"It was your house, woman!"

"Okay I admit I was pissed and I wanted to hurt you, but you falling down the stairs was not intentional."

"Tell that to your aunt Sue. She loves reminding everyone that story."

"You know she loves you…somewhere deep, deep, deep…deep inside her heart."

"Aunt Sue?" Sam asked highly, amused.

"She's your great aunt."

"Pray to God or whatever higher being there is that you never meet her," Dwight said in grave voice.

* * *

"Sam."

He looked up from the translation of the soul binding that he was going over with Sylar to see his mother standing by the doorway.

"I cancelled lessons with Rachel today. You should go to her now."

"But I still ne—"

"Don't worry," Sylar cut him off and grabbed the papers from him. "Your dad, the others and I can handle it from here. Go make amends with your girl."

"Thanks," Sam sighed in gratitude. "Do you think I should tell her about the soul binding?"

"I would say wait it out for a little while longer." He walked toward Dwight and handed him the papers.

"He has point," his dad said. "At least until we know exactly what the soul binding consists of and then you could tell her."

"I will then." Without another word, he left the room.

"He's so whipped," Peter commented while the others smirked in agreement.

* * *

Rachel found it strange that Mary would cancel her lessons for the day, but decided not to make a huge deal out of it since it gave her more time to think about her relationship with Sam and why he was absent at school. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. When she opened the door she came face to face with the object her thoughts had been rotating around seconds ago as if her mind had conjured him up. "Sam?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "May I come in?"

"Sure." She opened her door wider, welcoming him in without hesitation. "I'm surprised you didn't use the window," she commented as she closed the door behind him.

"I didn't think you would let me in."

"So instead you decided to knock on the door." Rachel looked at him, amused. "I could have also said no. Were you planning on barging in?"

"That's not what I meant." A light blush coated his cheeks as he looked at anywhere but her.

She couldn't help but think he looked adorable as he blushed and avoided her gaze. "You know I would never turn you away."

"There's always a first for everything."

"I guess you're right," she responded, forcing a smile. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make things right again." Sam reached in his back pocket and pulled out a neatly folded paper. "I wrote this when you were in a coma and I found it again last night. I realized that after two years my feelings haven't changed and I thought that it's only fair to share them with you."

Rachel reached for the paper he was giving her and carefully opened it.

It read: **S+R= BPO. **

She didn't need to know it what S and R were. "What's BPO?"

"Best Possible Outcome."

**S-R= WPO. S cannot be without R. If R is no longer around S ceases to exist. **

The last line reminded Rachel what he had almost told her in the hallway.

**In conclusion, there is no S if there is no R.**

"You can't possibly think that." Rachel blinked back tears as her voice cracked. "You have to—"

"Aut viam inveniam aut facium," Sam cut her off before she could finish.

She looked at him, abruptly caught off by his change in language. "What does that mean?"

"I'll either find a way or make one." Determination burned in his gaze unwavering as he held hers. "…I'd do anything for you," he whispered, closing the distance between them and pulling her into his arms where he held her securely.

Rachel closed her eyes for a moment, melting in his embrace as her arms wrapped around him. "I don't know what I did to ever deserve you."

"The same applies reversed, babe, but I don't think that matters, in the end if I'm willing to be with you and you're willing to put up with my stubborn ass."

"You're right," she said affectionately as a smile curved on her lips. "I'm more than willing to put up with you because you're my stubborn ass."

Sam looked at herm amused. "I think you're the only one capable of making an insult sound so endearing."

"That's only because it's the truth."

"I love you, too."

Rachel chuckled as she snuggled closer to him. It was then in his arms she remembered what her mother. "My mom would like us to get married before your eighteenth birthday."

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked, not that surprised by Shelby's request. His wedding with Rachel was bound to happen, but a date was never discussed for none of them thought that it would take place somewhere in the near future.

"You're the mayor's son," she smiled at him mischievously. "I'm sure you can pull some strings."

"I think you just might be on to something," he winked at her.

"I'm surprised you're not freaking about this subject."

"Why should I be?" Sam looked at her curiously. "I knew it was bound to happen the moment you agreed to be my mate."

"I don't think either of us thought about getting married this soon."

"You're mom is old fashioned." A smirk curved on his lips. "What do you say about indulging her?"

"I wouldn't mind," she said, playing along, not believing that he was really contemplating it.

* * *

Claire stood by the chalkboard that Dwight had Alex and Peter bring in the night before. She read over all the contents they had written on it and continued to add on. The system in Artie's computer was able to translate most of the binding, but there were many phrases that made no sense and had to be broken down, and rephrased. "So it's safe to assume that this binding will continue to exist long after they are dead."

Dwight nodded. "That's reasonable."

"Then the vow, until death do us part is bull."

"You can say that as well."

"They bond spiritually."

"What does that exactly mean?" Claire asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Two souls will become one," Sylar answered her question, standing up from his seat.

"They each will have half a soul." She looked at him, surprised. "But half a soul cannot exist."

"If one of them dies the other will follow."

"But will that guarantee that she will bind to his life source?"

"It should, why else will this type of binding be here?"

"You're not completely sure."

"It doesn't exactly specify but this is the only binding that we have come across."

"So let's say it is, what else does it offer?"

"If reincarnation does exist then they keep coming back until the end of time. Their binding everlasting and their love never ending."

"I know they said they wanted to be together but isn't that taking it to the extreme?"

"But if it was the original binding between wolves and humans then many have gone through this."

"We can be reincarnations as well?" Peter asked curiously.

"In theory."

"How will we be able to tell if we are?"

"A symbol," Will spoke.

"Symbol?" Shelby looked at him, confused. "Sylar looked through that book, he would have found a symbol if it was with the binding."

"Not unless the book went hand in hand with another one," Will spoke calmly. "Whoever grabbed them didn't grab all of them, but the transcripts are ripped pages from other books. Artie and I noticed that individually they make no sense but this one talks about the soul binding." He pulled out a transcript that had a pentagram. "This symbol is supposed to appear on the ones who go through it."

Shelby grabbed the transcript and translation that Will was handing her. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Emma and I wanted to contribute in some way so we stayed up all night making sure it was all correct."

"No wonder Emma isn't here," Peter whispered to Evelyn who elbowed him.

"Take a look." Shelby passed it to Dwight who frowned.

"This is the first time I have seen something like this."

Sylar went to Dwight's side and what he saw had his eyes widening slightly. _**"Bound by magic…" **_For the first time the wolf regard magic with affection. Sylar knew that he accepted magic unlike others who distrusted it or despised it, but always regarded it with caution. _"The marking on my back." _It had appeared the first time he crossed paths with Claire. His wife looked at him worried as she walked toward him._** "Mine for all time."**_

Claire placed her hand on his arm before looking at the pentagram.

He knew the moment her hold on him tightened; she recognized the pentagram for she had a similar one on her back. "It works."

Dwight looked at him sharply. "Are you certain?"

"Without a doubt," Sylar responded, his eyes never wavering from the pentagram.

"How?" Alex asked.

"Because I have it." His response was met with silence and Claire's hand slid down to meet his, twinning their fingers together. "We have it."

"Can we see it?" Peter's voice broke through the shock.

Sylar nodded before letting go of Claire's hand and turning his back to face them. Without a warning he took off his shirt and revealed the exact pentagram from the transcript engraved on his skin with black ink on the upper mid-left side of his back where his heart was.

The men sucked in air through clenched teeth, while the women gasped, except for Claire who touched the pentagram with her fingertips and Sylar visibly trembled under her touch. "We thought it was normal," Claire whispered. "Our parents never mentioned a mark appearing when we find our mates, but since it happened to the both of us we thought nothing of it…I feared it meant something bad—like a curse."

Sylar pulled his shirt back on before facing his wife and smiling gently at her. "I told you it wasn't bad." He kissed her temple; pulling her near, feeling her arms wrap around him and hold him close. "So." He met Dwight's gaze. "When do we tell Sam?"

"I'll tell him once he comes home." He glanced at his wife to see a beautiful smile blossoming on her lips.

* * *

"Dad." Sam knocked on the open door as he stepped through the doorway leading into his father's study. "Mom said you wanted to talk to me." The first thing he noticed missing was the lack of people. The last few days the room would be packed with the wolves, vampires and the occasional demon when they had their day off from the disciplinary committee.

"Sam." Dwight got up from his seat, excited. "I have been waiting for your arrival."

"Is this something I should be worried about?" He looked at his father warily. There were times when his father acted like a child and would rope him into his pranks that usually ended up with his mother scolding the both of them. "If it's any of your pranks, I'm out."

"What?" He looked at his son, confused for a moment until it dawned on him what he meant. "No, it's nothing like that," Dwight chuckled. "I have good news for you."

"Good news…" Sam looked at him, hopeful.

"We figured out how the soul binding will work." Dwight grasped his shoulders. "It will work for you and Rachel."

He looked at his father surprised. Sam knew that the main heads of the families along with the Lockhart, Almasy and Hemming families were working on helping solve the soul binding that he had accidently uncovered two nights ago to hear that not only was it figured out, but that it is exactly what he needed for Rachel and him, left him feeling kneed in relief. "Are you certain?" The question slipped from his lips without meaning to but it was too good to be true. There had to be a price to pay.

"Sylar and Claire are living, breathing proof of it."

"How—"

"A pentagram appears on the body of those who go through it."

"I don't get it," Sam shook his head. "Why didn't Sylar and Claire say anything before? If they knew then why didn't they step forward?"

"They had not known," he explained. "It wasn't in this lifetime they performed the binding."

"This lifetime?"

"The soul binding allows for the soul to reincarnate until the end of time."

Sam remained silent contemplating his father's words.

"Two souls will become one. If you go through this, you and Rachel will each have half a soul and only together will it ever be full…completed. If one you dies, the other follows."

"It's like the original binding."

Dwight nodded. "Except your bond with her will continue to exist even after death. The both of you will continue to thrive into a cycle of life and death, go through multiple lifetimes until time ceases to exist…just like Sylar and Claire."

"Do they have memories of their past life?"

"Not that I know of…maybe it's for the best." He met his son's gaze. "Can you imagine having all those memories and not go insane? People you used to know no longer exist, the pain in your past life transferred to your new one? That sounds more like a curse than a blessing."

"It…does," Sam frowned. _"Would she be okay with this? Would she want to be bound to me forever?" _When the doubts continued to plague him, the wolf in him growled. _**"Ask her."**_

"Are you and Rachel willing to go through with it?"

"I'll have to discuss this with Rachel."

"Are you willing to go with it?"

"If it means I'll be with her then I'll gladly do it," he said in a heartbeat.

"I'm sure she feels the same way," Dwight grinned as he ruffled Sam's hair. "Are you going to talk to her tonight?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Don't procrastinate. You only have two more days."

"I know," Sam grinned. "I'm going out with Stevie and Stacy. Tell Mom we'll be back by dinner time."

Before Dwight could even say anything, Sam had ran out the study and burst into Stevie's room causing the younger boy to yelp in surprise.

"What's going on?" Stacy asked curiously as she walked out of her room to see Sam dragging Stevie out of his room.

"We're going out." Sam picked her up in one arm and with the other continued to drag a reluctant Stevie down the stairs.

"Have fun!" Dwight called out to his children. "And stay out of trouble!"

"When don't we?" The three of them yelled back in farewell.

* * *

"You're going to ask Rachel to marry you?" Stacy asked, excited, not bothering to get out of Sam's arms as they walked through the town center secretly enjoying the comfort and protection she always felt around her older brother.

"You didn't knock her up, did you?" Stevie asked earning a smack upside the head. "Hey," he protested rubbing the spot Sam hit. "I have a right to know if this is going to turn out to be a shotgun wedding. Do you have any idea how hard is it to stumble upon any good blackmailing material?"

"Since when do you know anything about being knocked up or blackmailing?" Sam looked down at his younger brother, not knowing whether to be worried that he knew about such things at a young age. "Have you been hanging around Puck again?"

"No."

"But you seem to forget, Sammy," Stacy grinned at him. "No matter how little time you spend with Puck, he can be very contagious."

"You make it sound like he's a disease."

"Well, he's a disease that girls would gladly get affected by."

Sam looked at his younger sister, shocked. He tightened his hold on her making a mental note not to let Puck anywhere near her anymore.

"But not me."

"Anyways," Stevie cut in looking at his sister strangely. "If you want to keep this a secret from our parents, you're going to have to bribe me."

"What?"

"Sam, I thought you of all people would know that nothing is free in this world."

"I'm your older brother."

"And that is why you must work hard in making me happy." He smiled cheekily. "I prefer money to put in my bank account."

"One that you don't even have access to until you're seventeen." Stacy stuck her tongue out at him.

"My second preference is food and technology, but no bling. I can't have girls clawing at me just yet." He picked imaginary lint off his shirt. "I need to enjoy my bachelor years before I find my mate."

Sam and Stacy shared a look before bursting out laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" Stevie growled at them. "Think my plans are funny, do you?"

"Oh, Stevie," Sam sighed, grinning as he messed his hair.

Stevie swatted his hand away before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can you believe his name is known as the prince of blackmailing?" Stacy smiled proudly at him. "He even has a notebook filled with names of those that owe him."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Only Stacy and Rory know. I try to keep it under wraps. Dad would probably be proud of me, but Mom would turn my room upside down to find and burn it."

Sam and Stacy nodded in agreement knowing how their mom is. "I'll make a deal with you, Stevie. I won't tell Mom that it was you who broke her antique china vase, if you keep Sam's secret."

"It was you." Sam looked at Stevie, shocked. "That was worth over five thousand dollars!"

"It was an accident!" Stevie turned to glare at Stacy. "You said you would keep it a secret!"

"That was two years ago before you got into blackmailing," Stacy told him calmly. "That's my offer. Take it or leave it."

"Fine, it's a deal," Stevie caved in grudgingly. "So the Princess of Deals decided to rear her head."

"Princess of Deals?"

"While Stevie got into blackmailing, I got into making deals," Stacy stated with a hint of pride.

"Why?"

"Well, since you're practically the prince in this town and going to be the next mayor of the town, Stevie and I had to make a name for ourselves. We can't always stand in your shadow."

"You guys were never in my shadow."

"Even so." Stevie glanced at him. "We didn't always want to be known as Dwight's two other children or Sam's younger siblings…that simply sucks."

Stacy nodded in agreement.

"I see your point but you two are too young to be worried about that. Enjoy your childhood while you still have time."

"Pssh, we still have over three hundred years before we reach our midlife." Stevie looked forward and frowned. "Is that who I think it is?"

Stacy and Sam curiously followed their gaze to see a teenage boy and girl walking close to each other. The atmosphere around them seemed intimate as the girl poked his belly and boy simply shook his head with a small grin forming on his lips.

"Simon." Sam watched the scene before them with amusement, feeling proud for his friend.

"Should we cock-block?" Stevie asked grinning evilly.

"What the hell do you know about cock—"

"Don't you da—"

"Simon!"

* * *

Simon, who had taken Rachel's advice about hanging out with Sunshine, did exactly that. They had gone out to eat a burger and decided to simply kill time by walking around and talking since neither wanted to leave the other's company just yet. They were debating about going to the arcades or watch a movie.

"Come on, you know you want to." Sunshine poked his stomach.

Simon couldn't stop the small grin that graced his lips. "I don't know, Sunshine. You might turn out to be one of those who can't stand losing."

"Are you accusing me of being a sore loser?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't say that you did."

"But you implied it."

"Perhaps."

"Game on," she smiled sweetly.

Her smile made his stomach flutter. _**"Sweet, sweet darling." **_His wolf sighed in content wanting her to run her fingers through his hair. _"Stop that!" _He growled at his wolf. _**"Don't act like you don't like it."**_

"Simon!"

They looked forward just in time to see Stevie rub his head as he glared at Sam. He was smiling at them apologetically, while Stacy waved at them. They met halfway. "What are you three doing here?" Simon asked politely with a hint of curiosity.

"We're going to help Sam choose an engagement ring for Rachel."

"Stacy, you dolt, it's supposed to be a secret."

"I know it is, but Simon is Rachel's protector. It makes sense that he should know so he can make sure that word of Sam's plan doesn't reach her."

Simon looked between both children before meeting Sam's gaze. "Is this true?"

"That's the plan," Sam said, not knowing what to expect from him.

"Then I will aid you in any way I can." He inclined his head toward them.

"Fine, I'll give you that point, but still that girl." Stevie pointed at Sunshine. "Might tell."

"I'm sure she won't because she can tell it's top secret." Stacy looked at Sunshine. "Right?"

"Of course," Sunshine smiled warmly at her. "My lips are sealed." She pretended to zip her lips, locking them up and then threw the invisible key to the floor.

"_**She's too adorable." **_Simon's eyes softened as he watched her.

Stacy chuckled, while Sam glanced between Sunshine shaking hands with Stevie and Simon who looked at her gently.

"The name's Stevie." He shook her hand before pointing at his sister. "That dolt right there is Stacy."

Stacy reached to grab Stevie by the hair, but Sam grabbed her hand gently. "There, there, just ignore him."

"The big softie holding Stacy is Sam," Stevie said finishing with introductions. Sunshine and Sam shared a smile all ready knowing each other. "So what's your name?"

"Sunshine."

"Well, Sunshine." Stevie grinned at her. "Welcome to our clique."

"Thank you." She grinned at him before looking at Simon. "I feel so special!" She exclaimed stroking Stevie's ego who puffed his chest out and catching Simon and Sam off guard, while Stacy laughed.

* * *

"Doesn't this one look pretty?" Sunshine asked Simon, pointing at a ring.

"It's not overly done." Simon agreed. He still had no clue how he and Sunshine had been persuaded to join Sam and his younger siblings on the hunt for an engagement ring, but had a sneaky suspicion that it had something to do with Stevie. He would have to keep a close eye on him.

"You should get her a ring that shows she's about to marry into one of the richest families in Lantern Falls…like that one!" Stevie pointed to a ring that had a huge diamond.

Simon shook his head feeling distaste towards it, while Sunshine frowned feeling it was too much.

"It doesn't feel right for her."

"Don't listen to that idiot." Stacy grabbed Sam's hand and led his to rings that not only were diamond encrusted, but also had intricate designs. "You said she liked more simple things. We have to have it look simple at first glance, but when once someone takes the time to look at it, it's beautiful." She breathed as her eyes took in all the rings.

"Now that sounds like a ring she would like," Simon said, coming to stand beside Stacy with Sunshine trailing behind him.

Sunshine gasped as she looked at the collection for the first time. "These are gorgeous." Her eyes taking each one individually at a time.

"Is there one that catches your attention?" Stacy asked Sam.

"That one." Sam pointed at a silver ring with a carat heart shaped garnet and two small cubic diamonds emphasizing the garnet heart. It was simple, but none could deny that it was beautiful to gaze at.

"You do know that type of ring will probably catch people's attention a lot quicker," Stevie spoke up for the first time since Stacy shot him down.

"Perhaps," Sam said, not taking his eyes off the ring. "But that's the one. That's the one I want to get her."

"I'm sure she'll love it," Sunshine seconded his pick.

"It does look very pretty," Stacy sighed. "I can't wait for a boy to buy me a ring."

Sam, Simon and Stevie looked at her sharply as Sunshine chuckled.

"What?" She looked at them over her shoulder. "It's not like I want to get married or anything like that anytime soon. I just want the ring."

* * *

"Gather around you lazy mongrels," Finn said before glancing at his girlfriend. "Excluding Santana."

Puck and Mike growled their warning at him, feeling offended on behalf of him calling their girlfriends that as well.

"Okay, Quinn and Tina are also excluded."

"Does anyone know why Sam called for us to meet?" Brittany asked as Artie wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side.

"I have no idea," Blaine sighed. "He had Simon come get me."

"Maybe it has something to do with Rachel," Kurt grinned. "You saw how close they were to each other yesterday at school. He followed her like a lost puppy."

"More like a kicked puppy," Puck knuckled touched with Mike.

"He was not a puppy," Santana shook her head, amused. "Did you see the way his eyes would constantly rake her body?"

"Well, you can't blame him," Tina defended him. "The day after tomorrow is his eighteen birthday. His hormone levels must be shooting up."

"Do you think he gets…you know, during class?"

"He just might!"

"I can't believe you're even going there."

"Come on, Q, lighten up."

"None of you are going to be happy when he walks in here and hears us talking about his sex life."

"Who's sex life?" Sam's voice echoed through the empty classroom as he stepped in with Simon.

All of them turned to face them, but remained silent.

"Mike's," Puck said quickly to divert the attention from his mate who was blushing with embarrassment.

Sam looked at them suspiciously but decided to let the matter drop since it wasn't important.

Quinn clasped Puck's hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze, while Mike smacked him upside the head when Sam turned to whisper something to Simon. Puck glared at him, but remained silent.

"If we're all here, who's with Rachel?" Finn asked curiously, knowing that if she were alone, she would come looking for them, but Sam wouldn't leave her alone.

"She's with Sunshine," Simon answered.

"You're Sunshine."

"She's not mine," He paused. "At least not yet."

"Oh, shit!" Puck hollered as Mike, Finn, Blaine and Artie joined him in hooting and hollering for their friend. Sam burst out laughing and wrapped his arm around Simon's shoulders, reminding him how much he's one of them.

Quinn shook her head, amused at their antics.

"Go get her, boy!" Santana yelled.

Brittany was clapping her hands excited, while Tina joined in laughing.

Once all the excitement died off, Kurt asked, "So what exactly did you bring all of us here for?"

"It concerns Rachel." The moment those words left his lips, the room went silent as everyone gave him their undivided attention. No one knew what to expect but since seeing Rachel and Sam reunited gave them hope, and seeing that Sam wasn't on the edge anymore, maybe it was good news.

"So…did you find a way to make the turning work?"

"No," Sam said but quickly added when he saw their hopeful expression die off. "But we were able to find something better. Something that will guarantee that I will be able to bond with her and her life won't be at risk."

"That's wonderful!" Brittany exclaimed, being the first to come out of her shock and run toward Sam—engulfing him in a hug.

It wasn't long before they all ran to Sam and surrounded him.

"How long have you known this?"

"Why did you take so long to tell us?"

"How did this happen?"

"Does Rachel know yet?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Artie stepped into the middle of the circle to stand with Sam and Simon. "Give the boy some space."

"Thanks, Artie," Sam grinned at him. "I barely found out yesterday in the evening and I have yet to tell Rachel."

"What are you waiting for?" Santana asked, surprised that he hadn't told his mate yet.

"It's not that simple," Sam sighed when they all looked at him skeptically. "It's a soul binding." Everyone remained quiet, not knowing what it meant and waited for him to continue. "It not only binds us physically but also spiritually. Rachel and I will share a soul."

"It will transcend death…" Blaine said as it finally dawned on him why Sam believed it not to be simple.

"We will come back to this world again and again until time ceases to exist." He looked at the floor.

"I didn't see that coming," Mike stated, breaking the tension. "But now we know it's going to be okay."

"What?" He looked at them, confused.

"Rachel wants to be with you."

"That's why she agreed to go through the turning."

"Now she's doesn't have to."

"She's going to agree with the soul binding."

"How can y—"

"Because she loves you!" They all yelled.

"Fucking hell!" Puck added for good measure.

"You're right," Sam nodded feeling a bit more confident.

"The fuck we are!"

"I'll go tell her now!" he grinned.

"Go get your girl!"

"Hold on." Simon grabbed his arm before he could walk away. "I think you're forgetting something important."

"Important?"

"The ring."

Sam's eyes widen in recognition. "Oh yeah…" he turned back to the others. "I'm going to purpose to Rachel."

A second later the room exploded with questions and hands trying to grab Sam only for Simon to shove him out the circle and step in front of him shielding him from the others. "Everyone calm down," he instructed but was ignored.

"When did you decide on this?"

"Have you gotten the ring?"

"Yes," Sam answered only to realize what a mistake it was.

"Let us see the ring."

Sam grinned; it's been a while since they could be this carefree. "Nuh-uh, only Rachel gets to see it," he grinned and Simon shook his head, knowing what was coming.

Just as Puck plowed through Artie with Finn and Mike, Sam was already running out the door. "Sorry, Artie!" He yelled over his shoulder and Simon was right on his heels.

"Run to safety!" Simon yelled, slowing down a little to keep Finn from catching up.

"Get back here!"

"Your ass is ours!" Santana yelled, passing Puck and Mike and catching up to Finn.

* * *

"I wonder where everyone is," Rachel said, looking around the cafeteria, but Sam, Simon or any of the others had yet to arrive.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they wi—" Sunshine was interrupted by the cafeteria doors slamming open.

Rachel turned to look at the commotion only to see her boyfriend standing there, grinning. "Sam?" He jogged toward and kissed her cheek as he took a seat beside her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." The cheeky smile he had contradicted his words.

Before Rachel could question him further, the cafeteria doors slammed open again as Simon half stumbled in before tripping and grabbing onto the door. She stood frozen as she watched something try tugging him out the cafeteria.

"Simon!" Sunshine ran to him and grabbed one of his hands to pull him inside. It was then she noticed Finn, Puck, Mike and Santana were pulling him. "What are you doing?" she asked calmly.

They instantly let go of his feet, remembering where they were. Sam's laughter echoing from the cafeteria had them grumbling. "That bastard," Santana said venomously as she walked into the cafeteria. "No hard feelings, Simon?"

"None," Simon responded brushing off his clothes after standing up. "Don't worry, I'm sure you're going to see it tomorrow."

"He's going to do it tonight?" She hissed at him.

"Oh," Sunshine said, finally getting what they were talking about. "You found out about the ring," she whispered.

"You knew?"

Sunshine nodded.

"Did you take a picture?"

"Of course." Sunshine whipped out her cell phone and searched for the image. Once she found it, she passed it to Santana, who gasped when she saw the picture.

"It looks beautiful."

Finn came to stand by his girlfriend and raised an eyebrow. "He has good taste."

Santana passed the phone to Puck and Mike, who let out a low whistle. "Can you forward me this picture so I can show it to Tina?" he asked, handing the phone back to Sunshine.

"What's your number?" she asked as they began to walk back to the table.

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked, amused, as they took their seats around the table.

"Just us screwing around," Puck grinned.

"I didn't know you swung that way," Sam teased. "Does Quinn know?"

Puck growled and Rachel kicked her boyfriend's shin warningly. "Play nice."

"For you, I will." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close to him, feeling all was well again.

Sunshine could feel her face become considerably warm as her heart skipped a beat when she felt a hand lightly grab hers. She glanced to her left to see Simon carrying on a conversation with Mike. A part of her thought it was her imagination, but the warmth of his hand holding hers under the table proved otherwise. She gave him an affectionate squeeze telling him without words that it was okay and her heart did a rapid tap dance when he twined their fingers together like it was the most natural thing. She wanted him, wanted to beside him more than anything. A part of her ached to place her head on his shoulder, to simply curl up on his side and feel his warmth. But she couldn't, not yet and she had no idea when she could. As if sensing the dark turn her thoughts were going, Simon squeezed her hand, causing her to look at him.

She had no idea that the moment their eyes met Simon came to an accord with his wolf. He did not need her because he was able to survive without a mate. He had been the exception and he was fine with that. But they wanted her, all of her. The smile that curved on her lips sent his heart in a sweet frenzy that he had almost forgotten how painfully good it was and his wolf rumbled in content. _**"Sweet, sweet darling." **_A smile curved on his lips. _"My Sunshine." _He wanted nothing more than to pick her up and place her on his lap. To hold her close, but right now he couldn't. The timing wasn't right and he didn't want to scare her. There will come a time where he will be able to hold her without consequence and until that time, he will make do with simply holding her hand.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised?" Simon said, after opening his bedroom door and hitting Sylar with it as he stepped out of his closet with a box of chocolate hostess cupcakes.

"Want one?" Sylar offered as Simon dumped his backpack by the desk and threw himself on the bed. "Tough day?"

"Not really."

The older man took a seat on Simon's rolling chair and slid across the room with it. He placed a chocolate cupcake on the younger boy's awaiting hand. "I'm sure you heard about the news?"

"The soul binding or Sam proposing to Rachel?"

Sylar who had taken a bite from his cupcake and was in the process of swallowing it began to choke.

Simon sat up and looked at his uncle, amused. "I forgot that you didn't know about that last part."

"You are evil," he coughed, pounding on his chest.

"Just like you are for not telling me that Claire and you are soul bounded?"

"Hey, I barely learned about that yesterday."

"And so did I about Sam wanting to propose to Rachel."

"Do his parents know?"

"No, that's why he wanted me to ask you a favor along with Alex and my dad."

Sylar looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Sam would like you and my dad to be the witnesses for his marriage by law with Rachel tomorrow if she agrees."

"Let me guess, he wants Alex to draw out the papers for him," Sylar smiled, amused. "What does he mean if she agrees? He's blind if he can't see that she will say yes."

"My thoughts exactly."

The sound of a smooch echoed through the room, causing the both of them to go silent for a moment.

"What was that?"

"My wifey texted me," Sylar smiled sheepishly as he took out his cell phone.

"Wifey?"

"You know—wife," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world as he texted Claire back, grinning.

"I know what it meant, I can't believe your using it."

"I'm trying to move on with the time, so I don't fall behind."

"You just don't want to be left behind."

"Can you blame me?" he sulked. "I'm going to turn three hundred in five more years while Claire is barely two hundred and seventy five."

"You're still young, Uncle Sylar. You have two hundred more years."

"But they will fly by quickly as well." Once again the smooching sound echoed in the room.

"Can you please change that text tone?"

"No, it helps differentiate the texts and I know which one to answer first," he explained before grinning. "She's home." Sylar shoved the hostess box at Simon. "Tell Sam not to worry. I'll handle Peter and Alex. See you tomorrow." Without waiting for Simon to say anything, he ran down the stairs and out the back door before jumping the fence without breaking stride and running to his back door. He barely entered just as Claire entered the kitchen.

"What have you been up to?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing except." Sylar walked up to her and pulled her into his arms. "Thinking about how we should get started on making a younger siblings for Ralph."

Her eyes softened as a warm smile formed on her lips. "I would love that." She kissed him and moaned when he deepened it before pulling back when her lungs craved for oxygen. "Is that chocolate I taste?"

"Perhaps."

"Have you been eating those chocolate cupcakes again?"

"Guilty as charged," he grinned before kissing her again. She didn't protest when he picked her up, walking out the kitchen and up the stairs toward their bedroom.

* * *

Rachel felt herself relax as she opened her literature book and Norah Jones' "Come Away With Me" began to play. For that moment, she was able to close her eyes and forgot about the turning, and all the doubts that plagued her left her mind as she continued to listen to the song. A knock on her window broke through the trance. She turned to look what it was. A smile graced her lips and a fluttery feeling resonated in her tummy just like it always did when she caught sight of him. With each step, her heart seemed to slow the nearer she got to him. Time always seemed to slow down a bit when he was near her. Every touch lingered more, every kiss was sweet, heart wrenching and left her breathless no matter how soft, and when their gazes met, just like it did was at this very moment as she opened the window—the moment seemed endless.

"Hey," She said, breathlessly.

"Hi," he greeted, leaning forward and she closed the remaining gap between them.

Their lips meeting softly, her hand came to rest on his chest where she felt his heart pound slowly against her hand…in time with hers. She sighed into the kiss, missing this closeness…this intimacy with him. She missed being with him and by the way his body trembled under her touch and his hand lay still on her hip with his thumb lightly stroking as if he were afraid that if he let his hand wander she would flee from him, he missed her, too. It was only until their lungs began to burn, reminding them that they needed to breathe did they pull back, but he simply pressed his forehead against hers as if refusing to separate from her any more than necessary.

"Sam," she breathed his name.

"Are you busy?" His hand came up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear before his fingertips caressed her cheek as it came down.

"Not at all," Rachel smiled at him gently. "What is that you want to discuss?"

"We were able to find a different alternative to the Turning."

She pulled away slightly and looked at him, surprised. "What?" Her heart filled with hope.

"You don't have to risk your life…but it's more complicated."

"Complicated?" She looked at him, worried. "How?"

"The Turning allows you to become a werewolf if you survive it and in doing so, we are able to bind physically, while the soul bind isn't just physically, but spiritually."

"Meaning?"

"Both our souls become one and our bond will continue to exist after death," Sam explained to her cautiously, not wanting to freak her out. "Our bond will continue to exist as long as time does and so we will continue to come back to the world of the living."

"Reincarnation."

Sam nodded. "There will never be another except you and me," he gulped, feeling nervous when he couldn't exactly get a picture of how she was feeling. "I understand if you're reluctant because it's selfish of me to ask you to bind yourself to me for all time. If you want we can still go with the Turning."

Rachel looked at him curiously. "How can it be selfish when I want to bind with you as well?"

This it was his turn to look at her surprised. "What?"

"It's you…it's always been you that I want to spend my life with." Her gaze met his. "That's not to say I'm not scared to come back to a world where my mom, Blaine, Quinn, Santana, and the others are no longer there. It frightens me but if I know that at the end I will be with you then I can face my fears…so long as you're by my side." She grabbed his hand and held it gently in hers. "If this is the only way that guarantees we will be together, then I will gladly take it."

"Are you certain?" he asked, wanting to make sure that from this point on there was no turning back and there will be no regrets.

"More than anything."

Without warning, he pulled her into his arms and held her close. The sound of his heart comforting and confirming that she had chose correctly. "I love you," he whispered into her hair, inhaling her strawberry scent.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

For a moment they remained silent and were perfectly fine with time slipping passed their fingers. "So," Sam's voice broke through the moment. "Does this mean you'll marry me?"

"Of course." Rachel pressed a kiss against his shoulder.

"Good because I bought the ring already."

"What?"

"Since you already agreed that you will spend practically forever with me, I thought why not get the proposal over with as well." He tightened his hold on her slightly, knowing that she would either kick or punch him, but at the moment he forgot she had powers. With a flick of her fingers she could throw him across the room if she wanted.

"You cheapskate!" Rachel huffed in his arms since he refused to let her go and she refused to hurt him violently with her powers.

"I promise I'll make it romantic in our next life."

"You're incorrigible."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

She remained silent, not wanting to stroke his ego.

Sam pressed a kiss against her temple before letting go and pulling away.

Rachel watched him curiously until she watched him go down on one knee. Even though she knew what was going to happen, she didn't think he'd actually go down on one knee since he blew the surprise. But it didn't matter, for no amount of preparing could stop the blush from coating her cheeks and the slight rapid pace her heart began to beat as he pulled out a ring box, and opened it.

"Rachel Corcoran." For the first time in a long time since telling her he loved her, Sam struggled to say the words. It was not because he was having doubts but because after all these years he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her as his mate to protect and come to love her, and for her to love him back unconditionally. It was wonderful, exhilarating, and utterly life changing. "Will you marry me?"

Her gaze never wavered from his form when he got down on one knee nor did it ever leave his gaze when he said her name and asked the question that would bind them in this lifetime. There was only one answer to give; there was only ever one answer to give. "Yes," she answered in a heartbeat and as the ring slid onto her finger, symbolizing their bond, all the pieces were falling into place. Rachel cupped Sam's face and pulled him toward her. The heart sharp garnet carats on her ring gleamed a rich red as their lips meet.

AN: I would like to thank my wonderful beta MissBreePhoenix for looking over this chapter. =)

AN 2: I hope this chapter made up for the wait and that it made you swoon even a little. I am working one chap 4, and plan for many things to happen ;) but there might be a wait because I am also working on a one-shot for DAT that has been long overdue. I'll be posting up the pic of Rachel's engagement ring on twitter. Please don't forget to review, 15+ reviews are all I ask for. I love hearing from you so please don't be shy. (^_^)

AN 3: I would like to thank: Jenn, itswritteninthestars, CreateElements, Vampire-BlackRose, NinjaGleek21, gleegirlforlife998, MissBreePhoenix, jarpada, Princesakarlita411, Lena, CJ, NorthernLights25, TheNightSkye, The Wonderful Mistique, SamchelFreak44, BroadwayTheatreGleek, and Guest for reviewing. You guys are amazing! =D


End file.
